Lost Destiny
by MrsMargeryLovett
Summary: Jessie comes from an abusive home and history, and can scarcely believe when, in the middle of a storm, she stumbles across that strange mansion that never had revealed its secrets to her. Until now. Sorry, I suck at these summarys! Just read, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I don't own Edward or any of his past in this story, but who knows? I do, however, own Jessie and her own history. Enjoy!

* * *

Jessie's heart pounded. She had been planning this for months now. The Great Escape. It couldn't be more perfect. She was finally going to be free from the place she had called home since birth. No, not home. Prison. Home could not possibly be a proper name for it. She had never loved that house any more than she loved the man who she called Father. He could barely be assumed as one, though. No father ever treated their daughter in such a way. Jessie placed her backpack on her shoulder and opened her window. The fresh, crisp night air filled her lungs. With a sigh of relief, she swung her legs over the window pane and stood on the thin balcony. With the greatest of ease she then reached out for the draping vines that crawled down the side of her prison walls. Jessie was a spry young girl, and so had no troubles at all in climbing down. The last step was probably the hardest for her to take, and so she held her breath as she jumped it. Assuring her backpack still resting on her shoulder, Jessie nodded to herself and started to run. To where, she did not know. She just kept running down the street. Not a person followed her, and yet her heart raced in such a manner that with every beat she felt as if they were the footsteps of a man. Her father.

"Dear God," she cried out aloud, stopping her running. She was an agile girl, but she was not one with the highest of metabolisms. Jessie placed a hand to her heart, regaining breath. She looked around her, seeing she had barely come a few yards away from her house. She gave an exasperated moan, and straightened herself. That was when her eyes wandered over to that building. The building. The mansion. Not many people talked about it. Especially not Jessie's father. Her head tilted as she looked at it. Perhaps it was worn down and old, but Jessie could not imagine a more beautiful building. She placed her bag back onto her shoulder and started to run again. Her sights were set on the mansion constantly, unmoving. Her feet carried her through to the very gates of the mansion, and without any haste she pulled at the bars which were rusted terribly. With enough determination, though, Jessie managed to pull one of the gates open slightly and slipped through the gap. She pulled it closed after her and fled towards the doors. But not before she was brought to a halt. There was something awfully wrong with the atmosphere. Perhaps not wrong, but strange.

"What the-" Jessie trailed off. There was a large amount of greenery surrounding her. Nothing at first can be considered wrong with this, but the shrubs and trees and hedges were all perfectly trimmed. Not only that. They were trimmed into the most unusual of shapes. A large hand. A spiralling piece of art. A dinosaur, even. They were hauntingly beautiful. AT that point, Jessie was mesmerized, but soon brought back to sudden life when a small amount of rain started to fall upon her. It soon started to be come heavier, and then there started a storm. Strange, she thought to herself, as she started to run inside the mansion. It would be today of all days the weather forecast becomes terrible. A thunderous bang came from the door when she closed it after entering the mansion, and then all was quiet apart from the frequent tapping from the rain.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the dusty halls. "Is anybody here? Does anyone live here?" Jessie thought she could have sworn she heard a small sound, but she put that down to the amount of rain playing tricks on her mind. She dropped her backpack on the floor heavily and looked around her. It would at least do as a place for the night, if no one was around to claim the place as their own. It might even do as a permanent home. Her father would never expect her to be there, and there was no sign that she was there at that very moment. A small smile spread across her face, and Jessie turned to the staircase. There was a certain curiosity in those walls that could not be ignored for Jessie. Her shoes padded on the steps, echoing out. It made her giggle slightly, as well as the liberty now provided to her. She winced slightly as her wrist collided softly with the banister. She then cradled it in her arm. It was only a small bruise, but it still pained her as much as any of the others. Suddenly, there came a strange noise from above her. A few footsteps sounded.

"Hello?" The footsteps quickened pace. "Who's there? I'm sorry if I didn't hear you before, it's the rain." I heard the footsteps go up another flight of stairs. They headed towards the caved in attic at the top of the mansion. Jessie followed them eagerly.

"I don't mean to be rude, whoever you are. I'm only here because of the rain, if you don't mind. Terrible weather, really." She finally came to an opening at the highest floor which led into the crashed attic. She had seen from outside that there was a large gaping hole in the roof, but she had not known of the rubble that lay beneath sight. Despite the shock, Jessie still managed to give out a small outcry at the pile that sat before her. She stared for a moment, and then moved vigilantly towards it. It was then that she heard the clicking. An incessant clicking that sounded about the room. Jessie turned around after a moment of the sound, and was confronted by a figure in the distant corner of the room. It was crouched, as if it were some sort of creature. No, it wasn't a creature. It was most definitely a man.

"Hello? I'm sorry if I've disturbed you at all, how foolish of me. If I could just stay here until the rain's stopped I'd be ever so-" Jessie found she could not speak now. The man who had been crouching up until this point stood straight, facing her. She looked down slightly and saw his arms.

"Kim?" The man spoke, his voice small and trembling. Jessie shook her head.

"No, never heard of her." The man bowed his head and I saw him twitch nervously. It was then she noticed his hands. Jessie uttered a small shriek. "Please, put those down! I-I promise I'll go, I won't tell anyone anything, just put those down."

"Don't be scared," he said in that small voice, now even smaller. He stepped forward a bit, and she stepped back.

"Please, don't come any nearer."

"I won't-"

"Please!" Jessie stopped, and looked carefully at those blades. "Oh my," She whispered, her eyes glued to those scissors. "Those are your hands?"

"I'm not finished." She warily took a step forward towards the man.

"Those are your hands," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. Jessie reached out one of her own hands, and attempted to rest it on the man's wrist where a hand should have connected. He flinched and moved back.

"I won't hurt you," she said soothingly, calming him. He complied to Jessie's implied request and stayed perfectly still. Jessie stroked the leather around his wrist, mesmerized by the sight.

"What's your name," she asked.

"Edward."

"Edward. I'm Jessie."

"Jessie." Edward simply repeated her name. She laughed at that slightly, stopping abruptly to observe the blades.

"Why did you call me Kim, Edward?"

"You look like her."

"Well, who is she then?" He flinched again.

"She was my friend."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Jessie moved her hand away from his wrist and looked into Edward's eyes. They were sweet, if somewhat mysterious.

"Edward, my grandma was called Kimberly."

"Really," he asked eagerly. "Is she alright?" She swallowed.

"Edward…Edward, I'm afraid she died."

"Died," he repeated, slightly dazed.

"Yes, Edward. She's dead." Jessie paused. "You do know what that means, don't you?" He nodded, and the warmth that spread from him at the mention of Jessie's grandmother's name died away.

"Was she happy," he asked quietly.

"She was," she said in a tone that expressed her sentence. "She was very happy. At least, she always seemed to be." Jessie could not help but think that, perhaps, her Kimberly was not Edward's Kim. Her conscience would not allow her to say it.

"Thank you," he said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Edward, would I be too bold in asking to stay here for a while?" He looked at her.

"No."

"Thank you."

"Where is your family?" Jessie tensed.

"I don't have one, so to speak. It is a story for another time, I think." Edward nodded. It was slightly difficult to ignore the fact, that night, that a man with scissors for hands was simply a floor or so above her that night for Jessie. She had only just escaped an abusive father, and now she was under the roof of a man with blades freely under his power. But he was a sweet, gentle soul. There was no way that he could harm her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jessie awoke, she barely found she could remember what had happened the night before. The rain had subsided in the middle of the night, and by morning there was only a dewy cover on the gross and shrubbery. Jessie stretched out her arms and opened her eyes slowly, then realised where she was. And who she was with. Well, not at the moment in time. Edward was still ever so solitary and afraid of her, and so Jessie had moved herself down a few floors to a bedroom. There was an eerie silence about the house. She found she could not help but listen out intently for a sound of clicking and footsteps she had been greeted with beforehand. They appeared at an early time, probably much longer than Jessie had been awake. She decided the time was ripe to leave. If her father was going to send the police on her, she didn't want to risk anything. They might look here, she thought. Her hand reached up and ran itself through her tangled dark hair. Without much thought, she stood up and fumbled for her bag, which sat on the floor by the bed. Light was already pouring through the window, and Jessie took a moment to savour it. She began to walk out of the room, wondering for a moment where on earth Edward was. She doubted he would still be in that dreaded attic. Or, at least, she hoped he wouldn't be.

"Edward," she called out as she walked down the hallway. The footsteps were upstairs. In the attic. Jessie sighed, and went up the stairs. "Edward, are you in the attic?" Nervous twittering clicks. He is still afraid of me, she thought. She had to confess, she reciprocated it well enough. Her footsteps echoed through the halls as she moved towards the attic, and she gave out a sigh of relief when she did arrive there. It was not nearly as frightening and mysterious as when she arrived in the night. A soft light covered the floorboards, and only a slight shadow was cast. That was where Edward sat. His head twitched towards Jessie as she walked in.

"Hello," he said rather quietly.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yes." Jessie shook her head.

"It's terribly cold, in my opinion. How on earth do you manage it."

"It's not cold," he said.

"Edward, come. I refuse to leave until you have been somewhere warmer. It was a dreadful blizzard of rain out there last night and you haven't moved an inch." He twitched slightly, and stood from his crouched position.

"You're leaving?" Jessie looked at his countenance.

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"I don't know." Edward looked at her awkwardly.

"Don't go," he whispered. Jessie dared not move. She only looked into his eyes. Those deep, mysterious eyes, filled with a watery depth. She dropped the bag she had kept on her shoulder. It echoed off the walls, and caused the smallest smile on Edward's face that Jessie had ever seen.

"Okay," she said. "I won't go. If you don't want me to, Edward." He nodded. Jessie moved towards him and tentatively took his forearm, cautiously avoiding those blades she most feared. He twitched slightly, as if he were constantly cold, although when Jessie felt his forehead with the back of her hand she could not detect the slightest chill. For a moment she feared he was coming down with a cold, but her fears were subsided as he eagerly showed her about the mansion. Edward seemed to know it like the back of his…well, blade, but just as well as any other man could know his home. Jessie was in awe. She had been in that small, bright pink bungalow all her life. She never expected someone could have so much space all to themselves. She certainly had never planned on it. Edward seemed intent on showing Jessie the garden, as she noticed when he gestured towards an oak door. She looked around, and little expected many more large shrubberies to place her in wonder. There were also large amounts of flowers, all beautiful colours, but not nearly as gaudy as those bungalows. Jessie smiled. Edward didn't want her to leave, so this was all in view. As she smiled, Edward did too, but not nearly as enthusiastically. Without letting her gaze drop from one large shrub in the shape of a young woman, Jessie asked:

"Did you do this?"

"Yes."

"It's marvellous." Edward's blades twitched slightly. "I do mean it. People have received awards in art for less than this." It was true, and much a relief to Jessie. She was an avid artist, and detested to see such work undermined by the sort of pieces of work made from an unmade bed or a monkey set lose with a paint brush. There was an edge in the way she walked through the garden, though, that automatically showed her uneasiness to Edward. Although hesitant, he followed her after a few seconds of pause.

"You like it?"

"As I already said, Edward, yes." She shook her head. "It must have gotten ever so lonely, having the time to yourself to do all this."

"It's been a long time," he said, which seemed about the longest sentence he had uttered in Jessie's presence to her. He shuffled on his feet, his hands twitching. Jessie turned sharply to look when she heard them fidget, a fear glowing inside her. She had guessed that Edward was not a violent man, nor one that could feel any such anger, but those hands frightened her more than if a pair of hands with fingers and flesh came towards her neck. Well, compared to most hands. Her father's were one exception. At this thought, Jessie took a sharp intake of breathe, and Edward flinched again.

"I scared you," he said in a matter of fact voice, filled with remorse.

"No! No, you didn't scare me at all, it's just…" How am I, she thought, supposed to tell a man all that I have held secret for so many years? Especially one with such weapons that could flinch wildly at any moment in time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do apologise I took so bloody long to get this updated, and that it is so short at that! will do better next chapter, I promise!_

The first few days were uneasy between Edward and Jessie. He seemed to keep to himself, and Jessie seemed to forever attempt small talk with the young gentleman. Jessie was quite shocked to discover that Edward had not entirely been within her minds eye constantly, as every other day when she checked that he was still there, he would end their short conversation with a trip to the gardens. It was the most strange thing to Jessie, but she still delighted in looking at the greenery. Time lost all meaning to Jessie for a while, and she finally found contentment in her mere meetings with Edward which, although uneasy, were soothing in a manner which showed her she could indeed have contact with a human without enormous amounts of pain. She reminded herself of this at the beginning of each visitation, and would shudder at the very thought.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked one evening. Jessie shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing really."

"You flinched."

"No I didn't."

"You did. You flinched." She stiffened and watched him intensely.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm making you feel bad."

"I thought I was." Jessie smiled at his comment. He was sweet, but she could not help but wonder if he thought those blades controlled everyone else's fear. Not that she was not scared, but there far more things that pestered her, with much more importance at hand. She wondered for a moment if her father had already sent out for the police. If the police were looking for her at that very moment in time. If she should very well leave that night in search for safety. Then again, she said to herself, I have here a man with scissors for hands. That would suffice in leading off policemen from the doorstep. A slight smile crept to her face, at which Edward smiled as well, thinking himself forgiven of a crime he did not commit.

"Edward," she began thoughtfully. "You do smile so very little." He furrowed his brow lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"All this nonsense on being sorry, Edward! You need not be sorry, I am only commenting."

"I can't help it."

"I know you can't, Edward, but as I said, I am only telling you what I thought." He looked blankly at Jessie for a moment, allowing her slight temper to simmer. It was quick for him to learn through simple conversations like these that having Jessie within a few feet of him was drastically going to change the way he had settled to his peaceful life of solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie became very aware throughout the following week that it was possible that if her father had indeed sent any policemen out to find her, they were looking far too slowly, or simply did not bother to look in that old abandoned mansion that no one ever went into. Edward seemed to grow on her, and vice versa, and so a relationship began to grow between the two, despite Jessie only being fourteen and Edward being God knows how many years old. She did once ask him how old he was, and he took a time to think. He then bowed his head sadly.

"I don't know," was his quiet reply.

"Don't you know how long you've been here alone, then?"

"No."

"It must have been a while for you to know my grandmother." He flinched slightly, but Jessie had grown used to this. She smiled sympathetically.

"I know how you feel," she said after a stony silence. He looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How?"

"Let's just say that I didn't have much of a family to speak of."

"Where did you come from?" Jessie shifted slightly as she sat.

"I was born in this town and never really left it."

"Me too," he said in earnest, although Jessie could guess this simply by his state. She smiled wanly at him.

"I suppose it was because my mother died. She always wanted to leave the town."

"You father?"

"You could say part of him died too. But it was replaced with something different." Hitler? Mussolini? Edward nodded.

"He was bad, then."

"Very." Jessie shuddered merely at the thought. Edward raised an arm, but then dropped it slowly. Jessie knew he was at a loss. He was about to comfort her with fear of harming her. Her hand reached out and rested on his forearm. There was a slight twitch, but not nearly as agitatedly exposed as before. And yet, Jessie could tell he smiled slightly.

"Jessie?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you run away from him?"

"You could say that. Or you could say I was extending my liberty."

"Is that different?"

"When you run away for reasons I did then yes."

"There are different reasons?"

"My, you do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It's rude."

"It's not rude at all, just inquisitive. And yes, there are different reasons."

"What are they?"

"Well, someone could just want to live by themselves. They might want independence. Or they want to live somewhere different, have some adventure in their lives." Edward nodded at her, and then attempted sweetly to divert the conversation.

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes, of course. It's a very lovely house." She took a moment to look around the room they were in. It was one of many spare rooms that looked more like a sitting room than anything, with two high backed chairs and a fire place that Jessie had taken the liberty of lighting. For a second she was entranced by the flickering flames, and then her attention drew back to Edward.

"What was your dad like, Edward?" His blades twitched.

"He was nice."

"Just nice? I'm sure you can think of a better word to describe him."

"Old?"

"Perhaps. Was he funny?"

"Yes."

"Intelligent?"

"Yes."

"Loving?"

"Very much so, yes."

"What happened to him, Edward? Why did he leave you here?" She knew deep down that the answer was already there. Edward bowed his head.

"He didn't wake up." Jessie bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry to hear it." He gave out a small laugh. Jessie looked up at him, positively alarmed.

"What?"

"You apologise a lot." She smiled weakly.

"You do too."

"It's polite."

"Edward, you're far too polite already." He smiled meekly, not knowing whether this was good or not. Jessie brought her hand from his arm as she realised it was still placed there.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks began to pass, and with every day Jessie and Edward became closer and closer. Jessie did not seem to care that this man seemed to be such; a man, although it was probably that he was much older. Edward also did not seem to mind that Jessie was an ancestor of his one true love, and with each month started to look more and more like her. They still talked companionably, and soon even years had passed. Only the two, mind, but two years in which Jessie could freely say she was indeed her own person. Although she had lived as such for quite a while, Jessie was proud enough to say that she had finally turned sixteen and was able to do things she never could before. True, there were very few things that she wished to do except stay exactly where she had been, but it was still the type of freedom she enjoyed.

"Edward," she began in a topic that came absently into her mind, "what was my grandmother like?" He seemed quite alarmed. Although at first she seemed to agree on the fact that they both shared the same Kim, he noticed she was not in the most believing of spirits.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I never really got to know her too well."

"She was…nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. And pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yes." Jessie sighed.

"Did your father never teach you a vocabulary, Edward?" He smiled meekly, and his blades twitched.

"What did he teach you then?"

"Manners."

"Was that it?"

"I sometimes asked about people."

"And did you learn much?"

"No." She smiled. Edward looked at her for a moment, and then asked: "Do you know much about people?" Jessie thought for a moment.

"Only what I've read in books, or watched on TV." Edward didn't even bother asking about the word TV.

"I'd like to hear." He paused. "If you don't mind."

"Obviously your manners have not subsided over the years. Fine then, what would you like to know?"

"May I ask first of you?"

"Edward, I have lived with you for two years, I do not think there is much else I can tell you."

"I don't know about your father."

"I have already told you everything there is to know."

"Not why you ran away from him." Jessie blushed violently, at which Edward began snipping in angst and bowed his head. "I shouldn't ask such things." She sighed.

"No, you were right in your curiosity. He wasn't a very nice man, Edward, you must understand that first."

"You've said."

"He wasn't very respective, either. You could say he was the reason my mother died. I like to think it was. It was the last bond we could have shared." She shook her head. "I know it sounds absolutely horrible, evil, even, but can not help it. Maybe I took after him far too much."

"But you're nice."

"That's very sweet, but everyone in their own respect has a dark side. Some of us just show it more than others. I do sometimes wonder if my father does. If he found another woman to…abuse."

"He hurt you?"

"Yes. A lot, Edward. But it's all in the past now. I must move on from it, and that is exactly what I am doing." He nodded.

"Are a lot of people like that?"

"I'm sure that my grandmother proved they're not."

"She did."

"Then another question, I am sure, is in your interest." He shook his head.

"No thank you." Jessie smiled weakly.

"I'm tired," she said ere long, more as a declaration than a question for her to leave. "Sleep well, Edward." She never had fully understood he didn't sleep well or badly. He only really slept. He nodded meekly as she stood to leave, his hands twittering as they did when he was left to himself. Edward had become accustomed to having the company after oh so many years, and did not like to give it up, even if he had no such choice. When Jessie reached the door, she placed her hand on the handle and began to turn it, but then paused.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" She bit her lip.

"Never mind." And with that, she left the room to her own bedroom, or the room she had been able to name a bedroom for two years. She realised in that moment how warm she was, and decidedly opened the window. It had been quite a while since she had done it with such exhilaration in the tone of it. She breathed in the midnight air and looked out at the streets. There, much further in the distance, was her father's home. Whether or not it was still her father's, she did not know, but it was the last place she had lived. Jessie leant over and folded her arms on the windowsill, sticking her head out of the window. Yes, it was a breeze she had been denied for quite some time, although this was down to her own choice and what she could only assume was her own safety. Looking closer down the road leading from her old house to the mansion, she saw lights on in houses and a car or two driving around. Men, women and children were scarce, but a few could be seen walking the streets. Then she saw one that drew her attention. Or, rather, one whose attention was drawn by her. Jessie bit her lower lip, but on closer inspection saw that she did not know the boy, and had indeed never heard her father describe such a boy. He must not have known her father, and so Jessie felt a comforting ease with him watching her. Her teeth unleashed her lip, and she nodded slightly at the character. He was quite far away, but seemed to notice. He raised a hand in a waving motion. Whether that was an invitation for her to go down to him, or as a friendly gesture of greeting, Jessie did not know. She ignored it if it were an invitation, and instead waved back in greeting. To her surprise, he started to walk towards the mansion gates. Whispering a curse under her breath, she reached for her jacket which lay oddly on the bed and thrust her arm into a sleeve, running out into the hallway as she did. She then bumped quickly into Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's alright."

"I'll be back in a moment, I swear." Edward shot her a confused look before she turned and sprinted down the staircase and out into the hall, reaching the front grounds just as the young boy got to the gate.

"Wait! Please, just, wait a moment." The boy looked stunned.

"You just waved me over."

"No, I waved."

"Oh, I do apologise." He paused for a moment, looking at her in such a way she wondered whether or not he did know her.

"What?" she asked after a second or so.

"I haven't seen you around here yet."

"I don't like to be seen."

"Is that some kind of religious thing?"

"No. I just…don't."

"I'm Tobias," he said quickly, holding out his hand. Jessie looked at it for a moment. It had been so long since she had properly paid attention to a hand. She then realised that he had invited her to shake it, and did so."

"Jessie."

"Nice name."

"Can I say the same for 'Tobias'?" He laughed.

"Yes, it's old fashioned enough, but I actually wanted to be called Tobias. My mom tried to call me Toby for ages."

"And you were abnormal?"

"Can't say I changed much in that retrospect." Jessie smiled, and took a moment to look at Tobias's face. For some strange reason, Jessie could imagine herself looking at an exact replica of her friend. It was almost shocking to see the same pale skin, only now without any scars to cover it. The same raven hair, only it had definitely been brushed at some point that day and did not become drastically unruly. The same dark, mysterious eyes that allowed something to hide behind them, waiting to unleash itself. Jessie looked down at those hands. Tobias's hands were something that Jessie could not even contemplate. They were pale, with long, slender fingers that seemed almost artistic. Tobias watched her gaze drop, and he quickly side stepped.

"What on earth were you looking at?" Jessie realised his hand was resting at his side, which she did not realise was in line with his crotch. She flushed violently.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, but-"

"It's alright." She raised an eyebrow.

"That's slightly perverted." He smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be." He looked up at the mansion. "You live here, then?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, I like it, but I can't imagine it as a place anyone's parents would buy."

"They didn't."

"So this is a squat?"

"No. You could say it's mine, but I have a friend who lives here."

"Can I meet her?"

"Him."

"Him?"

"No, I don't think he's up for visitors. He's-" She thought. "He's a bit under the weather." Tobias nodded.

"Well, can I come by another day." Without thinking, Jessie immediately replied: "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

There was an immediate regret in Jessie's attitude after she had stopped talking to Tobias. It was almost as if she had kept a sin from her friend Edward, and yet part of her was glad of it. She had had little to no conversation with any human apart from Edward apart from those few times she would wear thick clothing and a hat to go to the shops, where she would talk very little and in a voice that was not even hers, lest she be found out. It was almost like a sin to talk to someone as herself. So many a sin, she thought, and very little had indeed been done. In fact, there was nothing to be shameful of, but there was also the fact that she had ended up lying to several people that night.

Tobias had thought she lived with a simple friend, an ill friend, one who he would perhaps be able to meet one day.

Edward had thought that she had just gone for air, or had maybe not even left the mansion and instead the door banging had been a trick of the wind.

And Jessie, her own self, thought that she had any plan she could think of sorted out. Jessie lay on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. She looked at the ends as they went past her eyes. It was an almost vain action, but it was not intentionally so. She sighed, and stood to start pacing the floor. A part of her, the part that had felt the loneliness to speak to Tobias, wished her to go up the two flights of stairs left until the attic, which she presumed Edward would be in. Jessie looked out of her window, thinking. It would not, certainly, seem rude to intrude on him twice in one day? He saw very little of her, as he would always be doing some job or another in the garden. It did not irritate Jessie, but she could at the same time sense the solitude he would go through. Jessie paced the floor one more time, and picked up her coat again. She was already in her night clothes, but she did not really care about the chill. Her feet were bare, but she did not properly notice this as they padded up the stairs. Somehow it reminded her of the first night she came to the mansion, two years ago. She had been younger then. More frightened. Weaker. And yet now here she was, visiting a man with hands of blades in simply her night clothes, nothing to protect her, as if it were a simple every day ritual. Her hand gracefully slid on the banister as she walked, and soon she found herself at the very top flight. The stairs gave a quick entrance to the attic, and so Jessie took very little time to enter.

"Edward?" There was silence. "Are you here, Edward?"

"Yes." The voice came from a figure in the corner of the attic. It was in almost the same position as that night all that time ago.

"Edward, can you not stay downstairs? It's freezing in here."

"I'm alright." She sighed.

"How long have you been here?"

"When I came up."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"A bit." Jessie smiled, and Edward reciprocated. She walked over to his corner, and sat by him, tucking her knees under her chin and wrapping her arms around them.

"I've never asked if you come here every night."

"Most of the time."

"Why?"

"It's home."

"Did your father like you being up here?"

"No, he liked it in his room." She could not help but raise her eyebrows.

"His room?"

"Yes. He had all sorts of experiments in there. They were quite entertaining." She smiled at this.

"Sounds nice." Edward nodded, and looked out in the distance for a moment. She followed his gaze out of the hole in the roof, and rose from her place. She walked towards the wall in which the hole resided, leading up to the roof, and stopped in front of it. Jessie closed her eyes and absorbed the crisp, fresh air that flooded through. When she opened them again, Edward was standing by her, his blades twitching nervously. She turned to him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to see the moon."

"No, I mean the twitching. You're twitching again."

"Yes."

"You do that when you're nervous." Edward's hands twitched a bit more violently, at which Jessie laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't make it much easier."

"No, you do." Jessie reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. Edward looked down at her hand. This had only been the second time Jessie had done so in such an intimate way. Any other contact had merely been a passing sign of goodbyes. He then looked back up through the hole. Jessie's hand still rested on his arm, and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm tired." Edward looked at her.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I want to stay here." He looked at her quizzically. Jessie let her hand slip from his arm. "Can I sleep up here tonight?" He nodded. Jessie smiled weakly, slightly embarrassed with her request.

"It's only because I'm lonely, I assure you."

"I know." And with that, the breeze suddenly lost its chill, and the two retired to the small mattress that it seemed Edward had been using as a bed for quite some time. Jessie took no problem in laying down beside him, her back to his chest, and wrapping his arms around her with the blades pointing towards the walls so as not to touch her. They both lay with their eyes wide open for a moment.

"Goodnight, Edward," Jessie said ere long, breaking the crippling silence.

"Goodnight." The quiet reply was all that Jessie heard before she fell into a deep and untroubled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite all that she expected, there was no awkwardness due to the previous night. When she had awoken she found that Edward's eyes were closed, but whether or not he was asleep was still a mystery. She made her way through to the gardens quickly enough, and found pleasure in sitting there for a while until he did at last move from the attic. The sun was shining brightly outside, and the weather was quite warm compared to the night. Perhaps it was simply her own feelings, or maybe there actually was a much warmer temperature about. Either way, she enjoyed it thoroughly. Jessie took pleasure in an hour or so simply sitting and looking at the greenery, after which there came a soft knocking at the large mansion doors. Jessie was far off enough to wonder whether it really was a knocking at the door, but soon went to investigate. She wasn't at all surprised to find Tobias standing there, a vacantly innocent look on his face, but she was slightly irritated.

"Oh, hi, Tobias." He smiled.

"At least you remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"My name. That I like it as Tobias." Jessie raised an eyebrow, at which he blushed violently.

"Can I ask why you came by?"

"I just wanted to say…hi."

"And?"

"Well, I would have thought it might be sufficient enough a way to receive an invitation to come in." Jessie bit her lower lip.

"Tobias, I don't think-"

"It doesn't matter, I understand."

"No, you don't, but still…"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." He turned around, and started to drift away towards the gate. As he reached it, Jessie suddenly shouted out:

"Wait!" He turned around abruptly. "Maybe you can stay for…for a little while." He smiled wanly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Not really." It was then he returned to the mansion, smiled brightly at Jessie, and followed her inside. Jessie watched the look of wonder on his face as he looked around the rooms.

"It's rather beautiful."

"Yes, I thought that when I…we first came."

"Am I going to see this friend?"

"It isn't very likely."

"For any certain reason?"

"They're rather-"

"Ill. Okay, I've heard." Jessie then heard a slight creaking noise above them.

"He's well enough to move, of course."

"I heard nothing of a he before."

"Well, now you have. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, it's alright. I really only have a small amount of time, my mother thinks I'm getting the newspaper."

"We don't have one of those, I'm afraid."

"I could fetch one if you want. We can do without, I'm sure."

"No, we don't read it anyway." Jessie doubted Edward had ever read one anyway.

"Oh well. Hey, let me just have a look at something." Tobias quickly reached for her hand. Jessie snatched it back immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at your hand. I have slight experience in fortune telling."

"Surely not."

"I do. Look, I'll show you." He reached for her hand again, and this time Jessie allowed him to take it. She gasped slightly at the warm, fleshy feeling of his hand. It was quite a pleasure to have, one that she thought a sin. He smiled as she gasped.

"Sorry, sort of delved into the freezer this morning."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure I would. Go on, tell me." His finger traced the different lines in her hand, and his brow furrowed as if he tried to read something. Jessie could not help but smile at his gracefulness at his job.

"Perhaps if you saw my friend you would understand."

"Is he not the intimate sort?"

"It isn't anything like that."

"You can tell me. He's an axe murderer and you're afraid he'd wrap his hands around your throat? He's a masseuse who just went a little too far? He's actually a ferret?"

"No, no, and sadly, no. Although, it would be quite adorable to have a ferret around."

"Wouldn't it just. Hold still, you keep squirming."

"I'm sorry about that, it just tickles."

"I've never had that complaint before."

"You have!"

"How would you know?"

"Everyone would complain about that."

"How do you figure?"

"It's human nature." He smiled.

"And what exactly do you know about human nature?"

"A lot, really."

"Seems quite an odd thing to have a knowledge on."

"Yes, but I suppose everyone had a bit of it in their own way." Edward seemed to, anyway. Even in just the tiniest of supplies. Tobias could not think of a reply and so simply smiled as his finger traced her hand.

"That means you'll live for a long while. A nice, old age. That one means that you're spirited. And that one means that you're allergic to seafood."

"I'm not allergic to seafood."

"I was just guessing."

"Then you guessed wrong." She paused. "I'm allergic to canned sardines, though."

"None of the lines say that."

"How specific can they be?"

"I don't know, I was guessing again." Jessie laughed again.

"And how often do you do that?"

"Seemingly a lot."

"I don't know about the seemingly."

"Then only in your company." She blushed slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know." His fingers stopped tracing Jessie's hands, and instead simply held on. Jessie looked down at the formation of hands, and felt slightly uncomfortable. Tobias looked at her for a moment, then brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. There was a pause, and then Tobias leaned forward. His lips brushed her lower jaw bone and traced its way up to her lips, grazing them ever so slightly. Jessie barely knew what to say, and simply looked at him. Tobias looked as if he were about to kiss her again, but instead we were interrupted by a quiet sound of footsteps. I barely realised who it was until Tobias turned around and swore loudly.

"What the hell-"

"Tobias, wait a minute, this is my friend."

"But-"

"Just…be quiet a moment. Edward, can you give us a moment?" Edward looked almost as shocked as Tobias, but in a completely different way. He nodded slightly, and walked off. Jessie turned towards Tobias, and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!"

"His arms!"

"Yes?" Tobias looked at her blankly, blinking rapidly.

"Don't joke with me, Jessie."

"I'm not joking. I saw them too."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Tobias. I'm sure he knows too. You're not making it any better." He held his tongue in that moment. His eyes shot towards the door, and so did he.

"Tobias," Jessie said wearily. It was not long before the slamming of the front doors, and then eventually the creaking of the gates. Jessie sighed, and looked about the room. She heard not a sound that could have come from Edward. When there was nothing, she immediately left to the gardens in search of him. And there he was, quickly snipping away at a large bush that Jessie was sure had not been there before.

"Edward?" He did not seem to notice her at first, and so she repeated herself a little louder. Edward then turned around to see her.

"Hello."

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I should have told you-"

"About what?"

"Well, about having a visitor. I'm sorry he was like that."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but he's not here to apologise." Edward looked down.

"It's not his fault either. It's me."

"What? No! It isn't you, you can't help it. I'm sure that if he'd stayed to get over the first shock he'd have been perfectly fine." Edward turned back to his shrub, snipping violently at it.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Edward, of course it does, I just feel so-"

"You don't need to, Jessie."

"Edward, you can't even look at me, can you?"

"Yes I can."

"Then do so."

"I'm busy."

"Please, just-"

"Bye, Jessie." And with that, she turned abruptly back to the mansion and entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie could scarcely believe the reaction she had found in Edward. He had never been a jealous person, nor had he ever been anything more than shy. Now he seemed to be repulsed by her. She didn't want to believe it, despite knowing it to be true. It was evening, and Jessie was spending the time she could in the living room, huddled up in a chair with her knees resting under her chin. She had thought about reading a book, but some days would go by so slowly that she didn't have any other books to read. She had expected Edward to come in some times ago, but he was still at work in the garden. She had tried to go back a few times, but he refused to speak in full sentences to her and completely ignored whatever it was she was saying. Slightly more vexed each time, she would go flounce to the mansion again and kick some item of furniture that happened to be in her way. She had had more than enough stubbed toes, but she didn't honestly care. Returning to the moment that we began, Jessie rocked gently to the rhythm of the now growing winds. She expected Edward at any moment when it began, but instead there seemed to be more desperation in the time spent out. Jessie wandered from her seat to a window that overlooked the garden. There he was, snipping quickly at the greenery. She could not see the whole shrub, but could tell that it was almost done. With that, Edward cut on more small leaf, and satisfied with his work, stepped away and walked towards the door. Jessie sprinted back to her seat so as not to be thought a nosy person, although she could not see the harm in such afterwards. Edward entered, but immediately walked towards the staircase.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you coming to sit down?" He paused, and then walked back towards the living room.

"What have you been doing out there, Edward?"

"You call it art."

"I know, and I'm not denying it would be artwork again. What does it look like, I mean."

"It's a person."

"Anyone in particular."

"No." There was a pause.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like the garden so much?"

"My father liked it."

"Is that why you tend to it?"

"Yes."

"Seems…quite strange."

"In what way?"

"It simply does. To me, at least." His blades twitched slightly.

"Okay."

"Can you not think of anything else to say?"

"No."

"Edward, I wish to apologise again to you. I honestly would have warned you about Tobias had I known you were going to come along again." He looked up from his leathery lap and stared up at Jessie with those dark eyes she had grown used to.

"It wasn't your fault."

"So you've said, Edward, but it was, it was. It'll never happen again, Edward, I promise you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Please don't repeat yourself so much, Edward, I require a different answer if I am to finally feel as if I'm forgiven."

"You keep repeating the same questions, Jessie." She couldn't argue there. She blushed violently and stood from her seat.

"Fine then. If you're happy enough with that." And with that she left to the staircase. She dashed to her room and collapsed on the bed near tears. She wished dearly not to cry, and found that her desires were more strong than her physical needs. Clutching onto her pillow, Jessie paced the room. For some reason or another it was quite a comfort to have something to hold onto, and yet not so comforting when thought over. Jessie listened out, and although sure that she had not heard a sound of footsteps, she was also sure that Edward was back in the attic. She sniffed. Why on earth would he spend so much time up there? It was chilly, it was awfully dark and there was a gaping hole in the ceiling and half the wall. She stopped in her pausing. And yet, had the attic not seemed brighter last night? Had the attic not seemed warmer last night? Had the attic not seemed complete last night? Roof or not roof? She had to admit to herself that it did. Jessie dropped her pillow, and looked out of the window. She didn't very well know why, but she found it necessary to do so. It was an odd coincidence that Tobias should have been standing at the gates, waiting for her. Tobias looked up at her window, and smiled. He beckoned her down. Jessie smiled as well. It was quite a temptation, but then she looked to her ceiling. Just above was Edward. Poor, lonely and saddened Edward. And below was Tobias. Bright, handsome and healthy Tobias. Who had hands. Jessie laughed to herself. She wished desperately to go down towards him, but there was a single force pulling her back. She leant out of her window and blew him a kiss, shaking her head. Tobias seemed to understand, and so half-heartedly caught the kiss and waved himself off. Jessie sat at the window ledge for a while, watching him as he disappeared.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and then stood. She dressed quickly into her nightclothes. They were rather thin, but she didn't honestly care. She slipped her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers that she had grown used to, and walked into the corridor. Jessie did not know what she was doing exactly, but she walked up towards the attic again. She entered the attic to find the same figure in the corner of the room.

"Hello." Edward looked up, his blades twittering.

"Hello." Jessie smiled.

"Seems strange that the last thing I said to you was goodbye."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. It just does." There was a pause between them. "I think that Tobias has grown used to you, Edward."

"Is he?"

"Well, he was outside the gates not a moment ago. He must at least ignore his fear earlier."

"Does that mean he's forgotten?"

"Maybe. I won't lie to you, Edward, but perhaps he has not fully forgotten, but it seems all the more likely." His gaze dropped again, much more solemn than beforehand.

"Jessie, why do you make such a fuss?"

"I just do, Edward."

"There is a reason." She paused, a vacant expression on her face as she thought.

"I don't want you to feel as if you're different," she replied after a moment.

"Thank you."

"But you still don't believe me."

"No. But thank you for trying." They looked at each other, and then turned away from each other. Edward was still crouched in his corner, and Jessie moved to his side, tucking her knees under her chin and playing with a strand of hair. The darkness of it's colour was almost invisible in the darkness of the attic. Jessie sighed.

"Would you mind in me asking you to do my hair again soon?" She had grown used to her customary barber. He nodded slightly.

"Okay."

"I don't mean to be a burden about it."

"It's not a burden." She didn't bother asking if his father had taught him what burden meant.

"Thank you."

"You haven't asked me in a while."

"Asked you what?"

"If I would cut your hair."

"I am sorry if I've offended you in any way."

"You haven't offended me."

"Good. I'd hate to do so." She yawned at that moment, unimaginably tired all of a sudden. She looked up at Edward, her chin on his shoulder.

"May I sleep up here tonight again?"

"You're still lonely?"

"I don't want you to be either."

"I'm not."

"Then can I stay for myself?" He nodded. Jessie let her head slump onto his upper arm, her eyes closing slowly. Out of the blue, she suddenly had an urge to speak out.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love."

"With Tobias?" There was a moment's silence. Jessie shrugged.

"Sure, with Tobias."


	9. Chapter 9

Things became more at ease between the two friends after that night. Jessie agreed to meet Tobias the following morning, leaving Edward happily in his garden. There was still an ounce of guilt in her heart for him, but she surpassed in and walked to the gates to greet Tobias.

"Don't you want to come in?" He looked down, shuffling his feet.

"Well, I've already seen your home."

"Yes, but I just wanted to know if you were thirsty, or…" She then nodded. "Alright, I get it." And with that she started walking down the street in the direction she assumed Tobias wished her to go to.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"Wait for what? I assume you wanted to go somewhere."

"Well, yes, but you seem distressed."

"Distressed? I'm not distressed. Merely more knowledgeable."

"In what way?" She turned sharply.

"You don't like Edward."

"Don't like him? Jessie, it isn't a matter of liking him, it's-"

"Yes?"

"It's a matter of…disbelief."

"You've had time to become used to it, Tobias. It took me less than a few minutes to get over the shock."

"I still wonder how you can live in such danger."

"Edward would never hurt me."

"Yes, but, Jessie, you can never be certain."

"I've lived there since I was fourteen, Tobias. He hasn't hurt me yet and won't still."

"All things come to an end, Jessie."

"You're far too pessimistic for my tastes today."

"Jessie," he began, holding her by the shoulders and stopping her short. "Look, I like you, and I just don't want you to be hurt. At all." She smiled.

"I like you too, Tobias. We've become great friends, maybe even more, so why would I risk that with someone dangerous?" He sighed.

"Fine," he resolved. "If you say so. I'm not going to give up, though."

"It sounds like you just did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did." He gave a resigned exhale.

"I can see I'm never going to win an argument here with you."

"No. And I must say, I've missed a heartily argument." It was true. Edward never liked to argue. Jessie didn't either, but sometimes there was only one way to relieve yourself of pent up energy.

Tobias did not seem to have much planned, and so Jessie grew weary quickly. She assumed that Tobias had decided to take advantage of her disposition, and took pleasure in allowing her to hold his hand. Even as they walked, Jessie knew this, but decided not to confront him about it. The day was over much quicker than either had anticipated, and so found that they arrived back at the gates of the mansion before they expected. They turned to each other, looking at each other for a moment.

"Well," Tobias said, "I should get going now."

"Are you sure you don't want a drink or anything?"

"No, I think I'll survive." Jessie's look became more fierce for a second. Tobias seemed to her to cower slightly. Or, at least, she hoped.

"I already told you, he-"

"Is nothing to be afraid of, I know. And I'm not afraid of him." She pushed his shoulder slightly.

"Don't lie. You're petrified of him."

"No, not at all."

"What if I told you that he was coming along at this moment?"

"What would it matter to me?"

"Because he is dangerous," she said mockingly. "A hazard to your health. A combination of all your childhood fears. Everything that is different in the world."

"You're being silly, now."

"Am I? It is exactly what you thought when you first saw those hands. For all you know it is what I saw when first I saw him as well."

"You seem to be attempting mind reading."

"And is it working?"

"Very slightly." He sighed, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"When last we were united, you did not happen to kiss me in the way that you first wished." He smiled.

"You so quickly assume I want to kiss you now."

"Don't you?" There was a pause, in which time Tobias moved forward towards Jessie's lips. When they did meet, Jessie took in the kiss. It was a kiss, there was no escaping that. But that was the final. It was nothing more than a kiss. As it took place, Jessie contemplated on what to do next. It seemed as if forever had taken place, and not a thing was left to fill the time, and so she pulled away. Tobias held an almost disappointed look on his face, which made Jessie smiled.

"Until tomorrow, Tobias."

"Yes," he said, turning and leaving. "Tomorrow." Jessie watched as he left her to herself, and then opened the gates to the mansion. It seemed almost as if years had gone by since she had last stepped through the doors, and welcomed the dusky smell that hit her as she entered. Inhaling deeply, she looked about her.

"Are you there, Edward?" Her immediate attention was drawn to the garden, but there was no one there. Still she did not pay attention to the newest artwork he had made, and instead trod the stairs up to the attic.

"Are you there?" There was no longer a figure in the corner, but instead a man standing by the empty fireplace, blades twittering. Jessie moved towards him.

"Hello," he said as he hand reached out to his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here."

"Yes, but I usually find you somewhere else."

"I can leave if you want."

"No, not at all, I'm not implying that, I'm just commenting." She turned to look into the fireplace. Jessie realised she never had done such a thing. She laughed lightly. Edward seemed quite shocked to see her do so.

"What's funny?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Her laughter was cut short as she finally looked at what was in the fireplace. There were different newspaper cuttings. On closer inspection, she saw one of a boy born without eyes. A young girl who had her feet mutilated in a fire. An elderly man without legs.

"Oh, Edward…" There were no more words to say. Then, quite suddenly, Edward's bladed right hand reached out and scraped down the centre of one of the pages. Then another. Then another. Quite soon he was making confetti out of the newspaper trimmings.

"Edward, what are you-?"

"I'm getting rid of them," he replied calmly. His scissors were still at work cutting up the pieces of paper, and Jessie realised why.

"Edward, no, you can't do this. There's absolutely nothing wrong with-"

"There is."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, Edward. Please, listen to me." She grabbed at his arms, trying to stop them. He slowed down, and eventually stopped. Panting slightly, he dropped his blades to the floor, crouching down as if to regain breath. Jessie brought herself down to his level and looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Edward," she said sternly. "There is absolutely nothing, I repeat nothing, wrong with you."

"Jessie, what are your hands made out of?"

"Well, flesh, but-"

"And what are mine made out of?"

"Scissors," she said quietly.

"Scissors. And what are Tobias's hands made out of."

"Why must you talk about him, Ed-"

"What are they made out of?"

"Flesh."

"Say it again. What are mine made of?"

"Scissors," she repeated, her voice cracking.

"Scissors. I'm not like you, Jessie. I'm not like Tobias."

"But that doesn't mean that there's anything-"

"Jessie, there is. I'm not normal. I'm strange. I'm dangerous. I'm-"

"No," she said firmly, attempting a fierce stature of aggression over him. "You're not dangerous. You're anything but dangerous."

"I am."

"Edward," said Jessie, tears now running down her cheeks, her voice shaking with rage and sadness, "if you believe so truly that you are a monster, a dangerous creature of any sort, then cut me now. Right here, on my cheek, or my arm, or anywhere. Pierce my skin and I will let you win your argument." Edward raised his arm, but paused in mid air. The blade lay inches away from Jessie's pale cheek, and hovered in anticipation. He contemplated her features, much more solemn in her teary state. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and her lips quivered. Edward dropped his arm.

"I can't."

"Then believe me. You are not dangerous." His blank face did not change as he said:

"Tobias doesn't think that."

"What do you care about Tobias?"

"I don't. But you both agreed it." She froze.

"What?"

"Outside you said that I was dangerous."

"Oh, Edward, you don't think I meant that, did you? No, I was simply being sarcastic."

"But you did say it."

"Yes, but that was only because…"

"Because?"

"Because it wasn't true."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It was sarcastic, Edward. I was merely saying what he might have thought as a joke."

"I don't see how it was funny." Jessie laughed, wiping away her tears.

"No, I suppose it wasn't. Look, if I'd have known you could hear me, I'd never have…hurt your feelings."

"They're not hurt."

"You promise?" He motioned something vaguely at his chest.

"Cross my heart."


	10. Chapter 10

Edward seemed all the more better after their conversation. Life was quite back to normal, apart from the exception of Tobias. Jessie noticed he had become much more attentive and brotherly towards her, despite his attempts to constantly kiss her. She could not deny that she had grown much closer towards him too, but it was still obvious that Tobias was the more enthusiastic of the couple. And that was what they were, from that day on. A couple.

"Tobias," she asked a week on after his meeting with Edward, "you have seen my home, have you not?"

"Yes."

"When am I finally going to see yours?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Well, we are dating, aren't we?"

"If you say so."

"You seem to say so, with vehement. I'm just saying it's customary. When people are dating, they visit the parents, or they just go round."

"It'd have to be visit the parents."

"I don't mind."

"Oh, yes you would."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've obviously never had parents like mine."

"I shudder to think," she said warily, in reality shuddering at the thought of her own father. Of course, she had never known her mother well enough to compare. But she could picture Tobias's parents well enough. The father, slightly balding and perhaps a bit over weight, wearing a sweater vest with diamond patterns on that make him seem much older than he really is. The mother, a blonde woman with a neat bob, wearing very minimal make up, perhaps slightly too much blusher if anything, wearing a peach dress or a cardigan over a neat shirt and baggy trousers. Yes, a nice, normal family.

"Jessie?"

"What?"

"You seemed a bit in a daze there."

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Tobias thought a moment.

"You never told me properly about your parents."

"I'm sure I have."

"Then tell me again." She sighed.

"My mother died when I was younger. And my father was…" She sucked in her breath. "He was my father. Enough said."

"Oh," he said. There was silence. Tobias had agreed to leave first of all on that day, as Jessie had decided she would be better off walking by herself for a while. they had stopped outside his house, and Jessie looked at it for a moment. Yes, exactly as gaudy as she remembered the neighbourhood, and this house was no exception. the walls were painted a violent yellow, the roof neatly brown. There were two simple windows either side of a blue door, curtains shown as a terribly floral décor. The lawn was unusually green, making Jessie think back to the time when she lived around the area. How she wished to be back at the mansion, where the colours were the sort normal people should have liked.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"If you want, you can come in now. It'd probably save you a bit of effort later."

"I don't know, Edward will probably-"

"Please? I'm sure my parents would love to see you." She bit her lower lip. For a moment her head turned towards the mansion, then back to Tobias.

"For a short while, perhaps." He smiled at her. Before she knew it, she had been invited for supper. All was as she suspected. The father, slightly balding and perhaps a bit over weight, wearing a sweater vest with diamond patterns on that make him seem much older than he really is. The mother, a blonde woman with a neat bob, wearing very minimal make up, perhaps slightly too much blusher if anything, wearing a peach dress or a cardigan over a neat shirt and baggy trousers. Yes, a nice, normal family.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, however, just to be polite. His mother was the first to speak to me.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too dear. Tobias has told us so much about you." Obviously a lie, Jessie thought.

"Got yourself a cracker here, son," his father said. Obviously sexual harassment, Jessie thought. She smiled sickeningly, as it seemed to make Tobias's parents fawn over her in a most pitiful way. She half expected them to name her their daughter and give her the spare room. They sat down at the table, and it was again as she expected it. Floral table cloth, cream walls, thin carpet that those wearing shoes would call thick, and six chairs all facing each other evenly at the mahogany table.

"So, Jessie, where is it you live again?" The mother seemed far too inquisitive.

"Not too far away. Just…up the road."

"I haven't seen you about at all," the father said. "Do you go to school here at all? I haven't seen you on the buses."

"Father drives the school bus," Tobias intervened.

"No, I'm sort of…home schooled," she said guardedly. What else could she say without these people calling social services? Not that it would have mattered. She was, after all, sixteen, and able to fend for herself.

"What do your parents do?" Again, the question came from the mother.

"I wouldn't know."

"Private people, are they?" The father laughed as he said it, even though Jessie could not find what was so funny.

"You could say that," she said, cutting into a thing piece of meat that had been laid on her plate. "My mother's dead." There was a silence.

"I'm sorry," said the mother.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"And what about your father?"

"He was a harassing old git who I ran away from. Could be dead, could be alive, I don't know." That was what she should have said in her opinion, but instead she said:

"I don't live with him. I'm living with a friend." Tobias looked at her, but did not say a word.

"Anyone we'd know?" said the mother.

"No," she replied simply. "He is a private person."

"At least we were right on one of the occasions," said the father, laughing again at his purely unfunny quip. Jessie dearly wished to jump across the table and attack him every time he uttered that irritating laugh, but held her patience and carried on eating quietly. The conversation was quite thin, and Jessie found herself wishing more and more to be back at the mansion. When everyone had finished dining, they invited her to the living room. Once more Jessie found herself in a suburban and blindingly colourful room. The floral curtains, matching the floral throw across the back of the sofa. The same coloured walls, the same coloured carpets. God, she thought, can nobody here think of any different colours? At least in the mansion there was nothing that could blind her simply by being there. The walls were stone, a dark tinge with a different texture in every room. The floors were the same, with a thing carpet that directed around the rooms and up the stairs. Even the chairs and the bedding were a simple enough colour that welcomed her. Even that humble attic was more hospitable than this.

"Now, Jessie," the mother said, leaning forward as if to reveal a surprise of some sort. "Tell us more about this friend of yours. How old is she?"

"That is hard to say."

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"She is a he."

"Oh, forgive me, I simply assumed-"

"It doesn't matter. Tobias did the same thing." Tobias smiled.

"I assumed quite a few things, actually."

"Well, I haven't actually asked him how old he is."

"Couldn't you guess?"

"It'd be rude to do so, in my opinion." For a moment they were quiet at her quick response. Jessie looked up at the cuckoo clock (which, in her opinion, completely ruined the last chance they had of being her standard of average) and saw the time was quite later than she expected. Tobias seemed to see her discomfort and finally sounded the fact that perhaps she should go.

"Thank you ever so much for having me on such short notice," she said sweetly at the door. Tobias stood at the doorway as she turned to leave. She had only gotten to the gateway before she heard him call after her, and the door close behind him.

"Jessie, wait."

"I've already waited once tonight, Tobias. What now?"

"I only want to ask you one more thing."

"Which is?" He held his breath for a moment, and then said the words:

"Come and live with us." Jessie barely knew what to say.

"Isn't that the sort of thing you ask after a year of knowing each other?"

"I'm not joking, Jessie." Her hands collapsed at her side.

"This is about Edward, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't!"

"Yes, it is. You've had it in for him since the day you met him, Tobias, don't lie to me."

"Jessie, it doesn't matter if it is or if it isn't, the point is-"

"The point is you're only asking because you think he's going to hurt me Tobias."

"Isn't that obvious?" he said resignedly.

"Too much so." She turned to leave, quickening her pace. Tobias ran up and caught her wrist, spinning her to face him.

"Jessie, don't be so stubborn about it."

"It's not being stubborn. I'm not moving just because you want me to."

"I'm not asking you for my sake."

"I got that, Tobias."

"Just promise me you'll think about it, Jessie. Just think." He looked into her eyes, a pure look of desperation in his own. She jadedly gave in.

"I'll think about it." And with that, she left. Tobias did not follow her, but instead smiled to himself, thinking her a step closer towards safety. Jessie shook her head as she walked. What on earth was he thinking? It was all too obvious she would refuse the idea. What on earth was she thinking, even? She had just given him false hope. Of course she wasn't going to think of it. Once she entered the mansion she slammed the door behind her and threw her coat immediately to the floor, swearing loudly. She put a hand to her mouth when Edward came from one of the rooms by surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I thought you'd be upstairs."

"I thought it might be easier to stay downstairs."

"Easier than what?"

"Making you go to the attic again." She smiled.

"You seem to like it up there, you shouldn't think about me so much." He smiled as well. They sat for a while, although neither could find a topic to speak of. Well, Jessie could, but she waited a few minutes until she sounded the alarm.

"Tobias wants me to move into his home soon," she said quite simply. Edward stared at her, his eyes unblinking, his countenance unchanged.

"Oh?"

"Silly, really, that he should ask."

"Why does he want you to move?"

"Like I said, it is quite silly."

"Jessie, are you going to tell me?" She bit her lip.

"Do you promise not to take offence?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't like to be the one to say it, but he thinks you'll do something silly, Edward." He looked down.

"He thinks I will hurt you?"

"Just about." There was a pause.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, walking towards the door which led to the garden. Jessie sat still, her hands folded in front of her, her eyes staring forward. She heard three quick snipping sounds, and then there was silence. Edward came back through the door.

"Goodnight," was all he said after that, and then he left for the stairs. Curiosity got the better of her, and Jessie went to see what it was that he had done. Her following gasp was a mixture between shock and horror, lunacy and sadness. She finally saw what she had passed many a time before, but had never fully noticed. It seemed that Edward had been working on shrubbery in the shape of a young girl and a young boy holding hands. Jessie needed no time in figuring out who the two were. Especially seeing that the young boy no longer had hands nor a head. She immediately ran back inside, gasping for breath.

"Edward!" It was no longer a request to find him that she called, but instead a horrified command. She sprinted up the stairs, towards the attic which she knew he would be hiding in.

"Edward, what on Earth do you think you were doing?" Edward sat again in his corner, looking out of the hole in the roof. He looked at her simply.

"Hello, Jessie."

"Don't try and act innocent, Edward. What did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Don't do that Edward."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what it is. You went and destroyed your own work." He looked at the floor meekly.

"I didn't like it."

"Edward, don't lie."

"I honestly didn't." She sighed. There was no point in arguing with someone who would not argue properly. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Who was the boy supposed to be, Edward?" she asked softly.

"A figure of my imagination, I think."

"May I be bold enough to assume it was Tobias?"

Silence.

"Was the girl me?"

Silence.

"Edward, you needn't find such a fuss in it."

"I think I do, Jessie."

"No, you shouldn't. I'm sure Tobias will come around soon, he just needs…more time."

"I'm not worried about him."

"Then what is it?" Edward looked at her.

"I don't want to be by myself again." Jessie opened her mouth to speak, until she realised fully what he had just said, leaving her mouth agape.

"Well, Edward, I can assure you that-"

"That what?" She held her breath.

"Edward, I'm not going to leave. I promise you that."

"You'd be better off."

"No, I wouldn't. Edward, listen to me. I'm not going because I don't want to, not because I be any better or worse off." He smiled slightly.

"You would, though." Jessie didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she cupped his face in her hands.

"I don't care." Without much thought, she leant forward and kissed him lightly. It was light, but it was long. This, she thought, is a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie was first to pull away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said. "I should have- I should have asked first, or something."

He stared quite blandly at her, his lips not smiling nor frowning. In fact, he had a look of pure ignorance to everything around him.

"Edward? Please, say something."

Nothing.

"This is certainly no time to act quiet, Edward."

"Thank you." That was all. Jessie opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, is that all you can think of to say? Thank you."

"Yes."

"But…why?"

"Thank you for trying. Trying to make me feel better."

"That wasn't what I was doing!" She said it too indignantly and blatantly to be thought of as polite. She bit her lip. "What I mean is…it wasn't just that."

"Then what?"

"Edward, I would have thought it was obvious." His face still did not change. She sighed. "Have you ever been in love, Edward?" He nodded his head stiffly.

"Yes."

"And…you have kissed before, right?"

"Yes."

"With her who you loved."

"Yes."

"Then…can you not see where I'm going with this?" The corner of his lip twitched in a smile.

"Yes." He paused, his lip dropping again. "But you love Tobias."

"Says who?"

"You."

"When?"

"The other night. You said you were in love, and with Tobias." She shook her head.

"I never said that."

"You did."

"Well, I know, but you forced me to."

"No, I didn't."

"You might as well have. I said I was in love, and you abused my tired state by asking if it were Tobias. I wasn't very well going to start a conversation at that moment in time, was I?" Again, the corner of his lip quivered in laughter.

"I'm sorry."

"There you go apologising again! I have never known someone to take such unnecessary times to apologise, Edward." She laughed, and reached out to stroke the hollow of his cheek. "But it's endearing, I'll give you that."

"Thank you." Jessie smiled. Yes, endearing. Then she paused, her face dropping from a smile to pure thought.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" She took a deep intake of breath.

"Do you love me?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me, Edward. Do you love me?" He looked blankly at her. Jessie almost wished to shake him.

"Answer me, please."

"I can't."

"You can't answer me? Edward, of course you can. It is a simple question."

"For you it is."

"But I am not being asked."

"You needn't be asked." She sighed.

"Edward, please tell me. Do you love me?" There was a silence. Edward lowered his head. Jessie did not need any more of an answer to create a fiery temper within her.

"How dare you!"

"Dare I what?"

"Edward, I do not care if you are slightly slow, if you do not show much emotion or if you barely know of the ways of the world, but you have no excuse for such common ignorance!" His brow furrowed.

"I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying that, Edward, I'm saying you're ignorant."

"I'm not ignorant either."

"Yes, you are. You just keep staring like that; it's the only face I've seen on you for the past two years."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologise!"

"I was only being polite." She folded her arms, and stood up, pacing quickly towards the doorway.

"I don't care anymore."

"Don't leave."

"I'm obviously not as welcome as I thought." She heard the creaking of floorboards as Edward stood.

"Don't leave," he repeated.

"Edward, I can't stay."

"I meant the attic."

"Yeah, well, I'm talking about the house."

"I know."

"And it seems you know bloody well all. I can't stay, Edward, I've made it awkward."

"No, you haven't."

"Edward, you can not even look into my eyes and tell me you love me. If I was certain you did, the perhaps…No, I have to go." He walked quickly towards her, his fingers twitching frenziedly.

"Don't leave."

"You're repeating yourself, Edward." He seemed in such a disarray that he did not even notice that he had repeated himself several times. Jessie stopped at the doorway, leaning against it, her arms still folded across her chest.

"Why should I stay?" He looked at her simply.

"I can't be alone again."

"Neither can I, Edward." She looked away for a moment, biting her lip, and then turned her head back to him. "Edward, you know my father was evil. He tortured me, he…abused me, he raped me, he did almost everything a normal father considered evil apart from killing me. I never thought I would be able to settle in. Then I met you. Sweet, wonderful you, who never laid a finger on me, so to speak. When you could have hurt me as easily as all that, you didn't." Edward looked at her, taking in every word. Once he had thought her quite finished, he nodded gravely.

"You didn't tell me that much."

"Pardon?"

"You didn't tell me your father…hurt you, that much. You didn't tell me he raped you." Jessie smiled sadly.

"Do you even know what that means?" He paused, and then nodded austerely again.

"Then you'll know why I have to leave."

"Not really." She bit her lower lip again.

"If I can't fit in here, then I can't anywhere. I'll have to go with Tobias because…well, because he'd teach me how."

"I can't help not fitting in."

"I know, Edward, I know that. But, maybe it's for the best. There might be somewhere you can- can get real hands, maybe. We could…fit in together."

"They offered me that before."

"They?"

"When I was with Kim." It had been so long, she realised, since he had mentioned her grandmother. Jessie shook her head.

"I'm going to pack." There was a split second of peace before she saw Edward's face light up with a newfound emotion of fury. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, and his eyes widened, almost glowing. His brow furrowed, and he quickly flung his blades into the side of the wooden beam that supported whatever was left of the roof. Jessie flinched slightly in terror, not fully comprehending what he was doing. Edward drew back his blade, and strode to whatever was left of his fireplace collage, tearing at it wildly. Jessie simply watched him.

"Are you finished?" she asked after a few minutes of his rampaging. Despite it, he still carried on. Jessie sighed and walked towards him.

"I think it's time to stop now…" She gently put a hand on his shoulder, at which Edward jumped fretfully. Jessie gasped out loud at a searing pain that ran down her right arm. Her mouth lay agape in shock as she stared down at the bright line running down her arm, from it spilling deep, red liquid. The two stared at each other for a moment. Jessie was the first to move.

"I should go," she said hurriedly, clutching her arm. Edward raised his blades again, as if to catch her wrist, but paused and dropped it, only shaking his head in earnest.

"I didn't mean to, Jessie, I promise."

"Just leave me be."

"I didn't-"

"I don't care if you meant it, Edward." She fled towards the door, but Edward was ever so slightly quicker. He stepped to her side, half blocking her path so she could freely have pushed him aside. She didn't. Instead she looked at him with her head tilted.

"Edward, just leave me alone."

"No."

"Edward, if you can't even speak to me properly about this then don't even bother talking to me at all."

"I'm trying to."

"You're not trying very hard." There was a moment with a simple glare coming from Jessie's eyes, but they softened within that single moment and closed as she kissed him again.

"You do love me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Edward…" Her voice trailed off. There was little more she could do. Her hands slid around his neck, after wrapping his arms around her waist. A fine breeze flew through the hole in the roof, barely changing their moods. Jessie moved casually towards the old mattress that she and Edward had shared as a bed for quite a while, in a gesture of friendly disliking towards loneliness. Not any more. They made love that night. Jessie held Edward towards him, clinging to what she now thought as her last saviour in a cruel and dark world. For a while they both forgot about Tobias. For a while they forgot about their argument. Most astonishingly, for a while Jessie forgot about the garish houses down below that she thought would haunt her forever. But they didn't. Nothing did. Not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, Jessie awoke to see Edward staring up at the ceiling. She smiled and kissed his cheek fondly.

"Good morning."

"Morning." There was a pause. Jessie sighed and sat up, heading towards the door. Edward looked at her, staring at her mournfully.

"I'm just going to get dressed," she said with a smile, suppressing a giggle. "I'll be back soon." And she was as good as her word. Jessie glanced quickly at her arm, and noticed that the scar was only small. All that blood and it was only small, she thought. Her attention was then brought back to Earth and she rushed upstairs to the attic. Edward was standing at the open roof when she entered, looking slightly doleful. He did not turn when she entered, but instead his blades began to twitter again.

"What is it, Edward?" He still did not turn, but muttered something under his breath.

"Edward?"

"Tobias," he repeated, slightly louder so that Jessie could only just hear it. She rushed towards the hole and looked down. Indeed, Tobias was stood there at the gate, looking up. Looking at Edward. Without even being able to see his face clearly she knew why he was staring. She knew there was a smug look on his face. She knew he thought he was taking Jessie away that morning. Or maybe afternoon. Edward's attic lacked a working clock. Either way, Tobias was surely happy enough with himself. Jessie saw his head move ever so slightly to look at her. Jessie uttered a choked squeal, and back away quickly, tripping up on a piece of wood. She fell to the floor, her face still a mask of fear.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd- I mean, I did think, but I didn't know- oh, Edward!" He looked at her, a sad look on his face.

"Are you going, then?"

"No! No, I'm not going to go there, Edward, never!"

"He'll come up." She bit her lower lip. Tobias didn't like the house, and especially not he who resided in it, but he could be rather determined when he wanted. Jessie nodded.

"I'll go tell him, then." Edward nodded, and returned to the hole, looking down in quite a way that Jessie had not seen before. Her footsteps echoed around the house, and each of those steps pierced her. The doors creaked as she opened them, and she ran up to Tobias.

"Why are you here?"

"Thanks for the welcome, Jessie." He laughed and held his arms open, capturing me in an embrace. "I told you I'd give you time to think."

"You forced that time upon me."

"So you've made your decision?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Tobias, I can't come with you." He laughed.

"Of course you can."

"No, Tobias, I can't. I'm not leaving Edward alone again." Tobias abruptly stopped laughing and stared at her.

"This is because of him?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Tobias, I can't leave him alone again, it'd kill him."

"So?" Jessie blushed, her hand twitching as if to hit him.

"So? What do you mean by so?"

"I mean so." He then noticed where he'd gone wrong. "I'm sure it wouldn't kill him."

"It might as well do so." Tobias frowned. Then his eyes wandered down to Jessie's arm. Once she noticed, she quickly swung it behind her back, gripping to it tightly.

"I was cooking last night," she said without delay. "Slipping with the knife."

"He did it, didn't he?"

"No, it was a kitchen knife."

"One of those kitchen knives he calls fingers?"

"Tobias, just calm down. It didn't hurt, I promise."

"But he still did it!" He grabbed my arm and turned it over, looking at the wound intently. "That's going to get infected."

"It's healed already."

"Who says?"

"Me. It hasn't hurt all night. I just didn't wash the blood off."

"Why not?"

"I just…didn't have time." He gritted his teeth.

"He wouldn't let you?"

"Of course that's not it! I just didn't want to leave him be. It was a cold night, and you can get awfully lonely in the cold."

"Jessie, don't you see? He's got you under his thu- he's got you in his control."

"If anything, he is under mine." She wasn't wrong. Tobias set his jaw, and breathed out.

"Right." He took a firmer grip on her wrist and started to pull her from the mansion.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not!" Jessie pulled at her wrist, managing to pull free, but spraining it slightly. "I've told you, I'm staying with Edward!"

"Why would you want to stay with him? He's just a freak, Jessie, get over it. He's not your pet."

"Tobias, I love him! He's not my pet, and he certainly isn't a freak. I love him!" He stared blankly for a moment, but then sneered.

"You love him?"

"Yes," she replied shakily. Tobias sighed.

"Then we'll do this the hard way." He grabbed at her and lifted Jessie over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you whether you like it or not."

"This is kidnapping! Get off me, Tobias." Jessie thumped at his back with her fist and flailed as much as she possibly could. She looked up back at the mansion, and saw a figure still standing at the roof. Her eyes widened.

"Edward…"

"Just forget him for a bit, Jessie. It'll be a hell of a lot easier then." She immediately stopped hitting him and hung limply over his shoulder, tears streaming from her eyes. She shook her head slightly, in quite a state of disbelief.

"Let me go," she said quietly. "Just let me go." Tobias had decided earlier on that it would be much easier for him to not say another word, otherwise he would more than likely find himself more hated than he already knew he was deep down, but denied such information to himself. Once halfway down the road, Tobias dropped her from his shoulder, taking her instead by the hand firmly. Jessie wiped away a few of her tears, but instead caused herself to cry all the more. Tobias carried a look of frustration on his face as they walked, as if he were a parent with a rather unruly child to take care of. Good, she thought. I'm not planning to make this any easier on him. A few people stared from their windows, but none made a fuss about it. Tobias had managed somehow to drag her to his door, at which point the reality suddenly hit her.

"Y-you can't!"

"I've already been through this, Jessie."

"I'm not going in."

"I've already told my parents about the situation."

"T-they wouldn't believe you! Y-you can't m-make me!"

"I can and will. It's for your own good." He turned her towards him, holding Jessie by the shoulders. "Don't worry. Just hold your breath and go in, okay? It might be a bit awkward for a bit, but I'm sure you'll fit in fine."

"I d-don't care, Tobias."

"Sure you do. Just…just go in," he said exasperatedly. Jessie sniffed. And with that, he took a firm grip of her wrist and opened the door.

"She's here!" There was a swift sound of footsteps and Jessie felt a pair of thin arms wrap themselves around her.

"Oh, dear, you look absolutely awful! Come, Tobias told us all about it up there. Don't cry, dear, it's over now."

"Yes, yes, it's all over," said the father. The mother guided Jessie through to the gaudy living room. She was at least thankful that her tears disallowed her from seeing the colours clearly. The mother sat her down and immediately a cup of tea was thrust into her hands. Jessie shook her head, her sobs becoming more erratic and violent now. Try as she may, she could not stop them.

"Dear Lord! Look at her arm, it's absolutely…well, I just don't know what to say! Don't worry, dear, we'll get you cleaned up." There was a bustling in the kitchen, and the mother grabbed Jessie's arm.

"Now, this might sting a little." And it did. Jessie yelped slightly in between her sobs. It didn't even hurt in the first place, she thought. All that's been done here is reopening an already healed wound. The mother didn't seem to notice her protests.

"There, it's much cleaner at least now. You poor thing, it must have been dreadful." Jessie opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a painful moan.

"She's too het up to speak about that," said the father. "Just get her a cup of tea."

"I-I d-don't like t-tea," Jessie managed to stammer out. She then shook her head again. Of all the things she could have said, it had to be that she did not like tea. Jessie opened her mouth again, but only managed to repeatedly do so as if she were a goldfish. Tobias stayed by her side, his arms around her shoulders as if she needed his comfort. She weakly tried to push him away, but before long found herself reciprocating, just for the attention and much needed comfort. All the time that everyone around her was lavishing her with unneeded words and items she wished to discard, the same name ran through Jessie's mind. Edward.

"I think she's tired," said the mother after long. It was quite an obvious announcement, as Jessie had been weeping for some matter of hours, and the sun had long gone down. She gulped greedily for air, and was almost choking on the very oxygen around her. She passed a fist against her eyes, wiping away the tears that she could. And then she nodded. She felt Tobias wrap his arms around her and carry her up a few steps. Funny, she thought, how I should miss the several flights I had to travel up to bed. It was almost as if she would never see those stairs again. She felt her body being placed on a soft bed, and a blanket being placed on top of her. Jessie could barely stand anything else that night, and turned her cheek away when Tobias tried to kiss her cheek. She heard him sigh, and once a door had been closed, she turned her face into the thick pillow under her head and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

For three days, Jessie refused to leave her room. She wondered for a short amount of time why there was no possible rescue coming for her, but it did not take her long to realise that Edward most certainly could not leave the mansion. At this she would cry even more, severely disturbing Tobias's family. He was the only one to try and visit her or bring Jessie her meals, but more often than not was dismissed as quickly as he entered.

"You're going to have to come out some time," he said to her on the third day. "It's not healthy sitting up here all the time." Jessie fiercely threw a pillow in his direction, narrowly avoiding him. Tobias sighed, and left her to her business in peace again. Jessie sniffed. That was the thicker pillow she usually held. She stood up and walked to pick it up, but for some reason or another stopped at the door. With the pillow in her hand, she simply stared at it. She wondered for a moment. It wasn't locked, surely. She could freely open it whenever she wished. The pillow dropped from her hand, and she reached out to the door handle. Jessie opened the door tentatively, looking about the hallway. She had never seen this part of the house yet. It was not much of a surprise. The wallpaper was terrible, an so was the carpet. Jessie wrinkled her nose, and carried on down the stairs. She stepped lightly, not wishing to be heard. It was one of the things she missed about the mansion. There, the steps were made of stone, which did not creak every time she walked on them. Here, they were wooden, and made horrendous sounds. Jessie breathed out a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom, and she peered around the corner of the wall into the living room.

"I told you you'd have to get up," said Tobias, who was sitting by himself on the sofa. He looked up at her. "You feel any better?"

"Hard to say." Her eyes felt sore and her throat dry, but she did not wish to say it. Tobias nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten in a few days."

"I'm not hungry." She looked about. "Where are your parents?"

"They're out. Since yesterday, actually."

"When are they going to be back?"

"I think they said tomorrow." She nodded.

"I need to go outside," said Jessie, turning towards the front door. Tobias came to her side quicker than she imagined he even could.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do," he said, reaching for his coat and a thin poncho that she could only assume belonged to the mother.

"I'm not going to run away, Tobias."

"You probably would." She nodded. It was true. Suddenly she didn't want to walk at all, and instead wished only to sink back to what she would now call her room. Or her prison. Tobias took her arm and guided her out of the house, clinging closely to her. Jessie could sense that he meant well, but she still tried to writhe from his grasp. Tobias frowned.

"What's the matter," he asked as they turned right from Tobias's house. The opposite way from the mansion. From Edward. She sniffed.

"I want to go home."

"You just said you wanted to come out."

"To go back home again." He sighed briskly.

"Our home is your home now."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Tobias, all it is is my prison. A prison which I was forced into, and which I am now not allowed to leave. I do not see how that is a home."

"It is because you're with me now."

"That's far too presumptuous." She snatched her hand back from his grasp, and folded her arms across her chest. "I want to go home." He furrowed his brow irritably.

"Look, I don't care if you call it home or not. You live here now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it." And with that, he turned her back towards the house. Once they arrived, he sat her down in the kitchen, and Jessie assumed she would not be able to leave to her room until she had eaten. She picked at the sandwich he had made her, slightly disgusted at the idea of food in any sense. Leaving the crusts and half of the actual bread, she tried to leave hastily, but was instead dragged to the living room to watch television. It was, at this time, quite late at night, and there was barely a thing on that she wished to watch. And so, with Tobias's arm around her waist, she was simply forced to sit there, staring blankly at the screen. So many things ran through her head that she could have talked about, but none that she wished to say out loud. None, that is, that she would say out loud to anyone but Edward.

"I'm tired," she said simply after long, pushing his arm from her waist. He nodded.

"Fine, fine." Tobias pulled her closer for a split second and kissed her cheek lovingly. Jessie was caught off guard and collapsed on top of him, fumbling slightly. He buried his face in her hair, whispering quietly:

"This is for your own good, Jessie, you know that." She paused, and eventually nodded, a few more tears pouring from her eyes.

"Yes," said Jessie quietly. "I know." He mumbled something contentedly, and let Jessie go. She stared at him for a moment, and then rushed off up the stairs again. Within moments she had already collapsed on the bed, forcing her face into the pillow and sobbing loudly, yet dryly. Jessie could not cry for long, as she found she had no more tears to shed. It was quite a disturbance, as she found herself with nothing to do. No, of course that was not true. There was always something to do. Long days at the mansion had taught her that.

She could have…played a puzzle. Jessie looked about her. No, no puzzles. She could read. The bookcase was downstairs. She could have in fact joined Tobias again downstairs. No, she didn't want to do that. There was only one other option. Plan her escape.


	14. Chapter 14

For three days, Jessie refused to leave her room. She wondered for a short amount of time why there was no possible rescue coming for her, but it did not take her long to realise that Edward most certainly could not leave the mansion. At this she would cry even more, severely disturbing Tobias's family. He was the only one to try and visit her or bring Jessie her meals, but more often than not was dismissed as quickly as he entered.

"You're going to have to come out some time," he said to her on the third day. "It's not healthy sitting up here all the time." Jessie fiercely threw a pillow in his direction, narrowly avoiding him. Tobias sighed, and left her to her business in peace again. Jessie sniffed. That was the thicker pillow she usually held. She stood up and walked to pick it up, but for some reason or another stopped at the door. With the pillow in her hand, she simply stared at it. She wondered for a moment. It wasn't locked, surely. She could freely open it whenever she wished. The pillow dropped from her hand, and she reached out to the door handle. Jessie opened the door tentatively, looking about the hallway. She had never seen this part of the house yet. It was not much of a surprise. The wallpaper was terrible, an so was the carpet. Jessie wrinkled her nose, and carried on down the stairs. She stepped lightly, not wishing to be heard. It was one of the things she missed about the mansion. There, the steps were made of stone, which did not creak every time she walked on them. Here, they were wooden, and made horrendous sounds. Jessie breathed out a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom, and she peered around the corner of the wall into the living room.

"I told you you'd have to get up," said Tobias, who was sitting by himself on the sofa. He looked up at her. "You feel any better?"

"Hard to say." Her eyes felt sore and her throat dry, but she did not wish to say it. Tobias nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten in a few days."

"I'm not hungry." She looked about. "Where are your parents?"

"They're out. Since yesterday, actually."

"When are they going to be back?"

"I think they said tomorrow." She nodded.

"I need to go outside," said Jessie, turning towards the front door. Tobias came to her side quicker than she imagined he even could.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do," he said, reaching for his coat and a thin poncho that she could only assume belonged to the mother.

"I'm not going to run away, Tobias."

"You probably would." She nodded. It was true. Suddenly she didn't want to walk at all, and instead wished only to sink back to what she would now call her room. Or her prison. Tobias took her arm and guided her out of the house, clinging closely to her. Jessie could sense that he meant well, but she still tried to writhe from his grasp. Tobias frowned.

"What's the matter," he asked as they turned right from Tobias's house. The opposite way from the mansion. From Edward. She sniffed.

"I want to go home."

"You just said you wanted to come out."

"To go back home again." He sighed briskly.

"Our home is your home now."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Tobias, all it is is my prison. A prison which I was forced into, and which I am now not allowed to leave. I do not see how that is a home."

"It is because you're with me now."

"That's far too presumptuous." She snatched her hand back from his grasp, and folded her arms across her chest. "I want to go home." He furrowed his brow irritably.

"Look, I don't care if you call it home or not. You live here now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it." And with that, he turned her back towards the house. Once they arrived, he sat her down in the kitchen, and Jessie assumed she would not be able to leave to her room until she had eaten. She picked at the sandwich he had made her, slightly disgusted at the idea of food in any sense. Leaving the crusts and half of the actual bread, she tried to leave hastily, but was instead dragged to the living room to watch television. It was, at this time, quite late at night, and there was barely a thing on that she wished to watch. And so, with Tobias's arm around her waist, she was simply forced to sit there, staring blankly at the screen. So many things ran through her head that she could have talked about, but none that she wished to say out loud. None, that is, that she would say out loud to anyone but Edward.

"I'm tired," she said simply after long, pushing his arm from her waist. He nodded.

"Fine, fine." Tobias pulled her closer for a split second and kissed her cheek lovingly. Jessie was caught off guard and collapsed on top of him, fumbling slightly. He buried his face in her hair, whispering quietly:

"This is for your own good, Jessie, you know that." She paused, and eventually nodded, a few more tears pouring from her eyes.

"Yes," said Jessie quietly. "I know." He mumbled something contentedly, and let Jessie go. She stared at him for a moment, and then rushed off up the stairs again. Within moments she had already collapsed on the bed, forcing her face into the pillow and sobbing loudly, yet dryly. Jessie could not cry for long, as she found she had no more tears to shed. It was quite a disturbance, as she found herself with nothing to do. No, of course that was not true. There was always something to do. Long days at the mansion had taught her that.

She could have…played a puzzle. Jessie looked about her. No, no puzzles. She could read. The bookcase was downstairs. She could have in fact joined Tobias again downstairs. No, she didn't want to do that. There was only one other option. Plan her escape.


	15. Chapter 15

Jessie paced her bedroom floors quite a few times throughout the next few days. Tobias received a phone call from his parents, saying they would be back three days later than they had first expected. She was quite content in them not being there. Jessie honestly wasn't looking forward to having them as any more company than Tobias. Not to say, she admitted to herself, that he didn't try. It was a very rare day when his soul was not set on pleasing her. Perhaps it was one of the things, she thought, that made her feel much worse. If he had been cruel and tormenting like her father, then she would have reason to not reciprocate his love. Instead of finding follies in him, she reminded herself that she was, indeed, being kidnapped.

On a certain night of no importance, Tobias sat with his arm around Jessie's waist, holding her as if they were a young married couple. Jessie played along, despite how she wished simply to go to her room again. Tobias was in quite a horrid mood as for the fifth day in a row, he had tried to make Jessie eat with very little triumph. There was no battle that she believed Tobias could win, and yet he still tried quite fervently.

"You're going to make yourself ill if you're not careful," he warned her quietly.

"I don't care."

"You will care."

"No, I won't." He sighed.

"Do you always have to argue with me?"

"No." He laughed lightly.

"I will win one of these times." Jessie sighed. He was trying to make conversation, and it sickened her to the core. Jessie shuddered slightly, and when asked she put it down to chilly weather. This lead to a content nod when she declared she was tired, and Jessie found she was able to leave without a fuss. Once she arrived back at her room, Jessie's plan was quick. She lay across her bed and leant over the edge, her hand reached for something. Yes, there it was. A backpack. Jessie was almost disturbed at how alike her own backpack she had used to run away with all those years ago was to the one that Tobias had. She assumed he would not notice that his bag was gone from his room, but she knew that he would be more distressed at her leaving.

"Tobias?" she called down the stairs after covering the bag with her duvet. "You wouldn't happen to have some bottled water, would you?"

"I could just give you a glass, you know."

"No, I want to know if there's a bottle." She didn't clearly know why, but it seemed the necessity in these sort of things. She had bottled water two years ago. Jessie heard a fumbling downstairs, and then saw Tobias. She ran to him and snatched the bottle from his hand, quick to turn back up the stairs again.

"Thanks, Tobias," she said hurriedly, and then closed her door. Jessie could almost see his confused expressions, and suppressed a giggle. Her concentration was then put back towards escape. It was not that very night she planned to leave, but soon enough. When the parents came back. She knew at that point she could stay in her room from embarrassment or distraction without being checked on constantly, and could make her escape. The bottle of water was placed neatly in the backpack next to the shirt that Tobias had forced upon her and a pair of jeans that the mother had not seemed to have worn in a while. She stepped back and looked at the contents, contented. She was done.

"Finally," she muttered, zipping the bag up and placing it under the bed. Jessie collapsed on the bed with fatigue, seeing as it was quite late in the night. Her breast rose with effort to breath, and all that did come from her was a heavy pant. Jessie flinched whenever she heard a creak of the stairs or a rush of the tap, but knew deep down they were no worry. She was not going to be found out. It was almost a skill she possessed, to run away. Perhaps, she thought, it's all I'm good for. Running away. From anything. Any minor trouble that steps in my way, I run away from it. She shook her head. This was not a minor trouble. Nor was her father. These were troubles that had to be sorted sooner or later, and she had simply waited a bit too long. Jessie shook the thoughts one more time, and rested her head on her pillow. If she was, at some point, to escape, she could not do it when in such fatigue.

_Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get at least another chapter in o spread time between this and getting back to Edward. Oops! Did I say too much? Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep them coming!_


	16. Chapter 16

There was a knock on the door, and a couple of voices sounded into the hallway.

"We're back!" cried the mother, as if it were not quite obvious.

"Manage okay, son?" asked the father, seeing that the house was in no mess, and everyone seemed well fed.

"'Course," said Tobias, smiling slightly. Jessie did not understand. These were the entrance conversations of those in a sitcom or soaps, not real life. She sighed, but did not move. Jessie found that she had much less energy these days now that she refused to eat. Try as he may, Tobias had still never managed to force her into it. It was in his own interest as well as hers that he did not tell the parents about this. They had almost decided it best that they should sit immediately in the room with Jessie and Tobias, making her all the more uncomfortable. There was a sigh that wished to burst from her lips, but she denied herself such a pleasure in mere politeness.

"You're looking positively ghastly!" declared the mother to Jessie after a seconds silence that seemed to need to be filled. Jessie wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, dear, that sounded quite rude, didn't it?"

Not half, she thought.

"I only mean to say that you don't seem to have gotten much sleep lately."

"I seem to have been too excited to sleep lately," she said truthfully.

"What about, dear?"

"Moving in, I suppose," she lied.

"Well, we're glad to have you," said the father. Jessie smiled, but tilted her head slightly to look at the father. There was something in him that reminded her of her father, when he was much kinder. When she was much younger. It was that same sort of thing that she should have first thought about. The kind twinkle of the eye. The curve of the lip at her laughter, not to say that she had done much of that for a while. The same sound of his voice that told her that she was accepted. Jessie thought herself paranoid for a moment, but she had never found such feelings when she was with Edward. Not even in the first few days, where for all Jessie knew he could have been some form of murderer due to his hands. He was nothing compared to the parents.

"I suppose," said Jessie when the clock struck nine, "I should be off to bed. I am feeling awfully tired."

"You do seem it, dear," said the mother, looking at her through squinted eyes, as if fatigue was something that could be inspected. Slightly offended, as she wasn't in the least bit tired, Jessie took Tobias's arm from around her shoulder and nodded at the family before leaving. For the last time, she said to herself. Jessie managed to compose herself as she stepped upon the first step. The second. The third. She had finally gotten to the last step as slowly as she possibly could, and then sprinted the rest of the way towards her bed. She leant across the bed and retrieved her bag, searching through it to see her last items were still there. Jessie nodded proudly when all was accounted for.

"Water…shirt…obviously, underwear, couldn't forget that…remembered another pair of shoes this time…" She barely realised she was muttering under her breathe at this time, but was luckily unheard by anyone. By the time she had fully checked through her bag, she was quite out of breath. Her heart raced and her blood rushed through her head. Jessie laughed. That was quite plainly what she did. She laughed. It was the only thing left that she was able to do. There came a creaking of the stairs, and she stopped abruptly.

"Are you alright in there, Jessie?" asked Tobias. She paused, shaking slightly. Then she smiled.

"Of course I am."

"Why were you laughing?"

"I was just…reading…something." Jessie wasn't quite as convincing as she'd hoped, but had no choice but to leave it as it was.

"Fine then," he said simply, and Jessie heard the footsteps walk away. There was a pause, and again she smiled, but ignored the urge to laugh again. All that was left to do was sit on the bed and wait until the time was appropriate. Jessie looked about her prison walls and thought. Her smile spread as she realised it was the last she would see of it if she could help it. The parents and Tobias were speaking quite loudly downstairs, and it was an entertainment, so to say, for her to listen to what they spoke of. It was obvious that they did not comprehend how loudly they spoke, for they said the sorts of things that normal, or in this case, oddly normal, people would not want others to hear.

"She does seem to be ignoring you, son," said the father.

"Jessie's still getting into the swing of things, I'm sure."

"Slow thing, isn't she," announced the mother.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"She's right though, son, isn't she? I mean, have you heard much from her lately?"

"Jessie's shy."

"Shy my eye! You're a shy lad, aren't you? And yet I'm sure we get more out of you than we do her. She hasn't even told us anything about that house."

"I've already told you enough." Jessie was surprised. He sounded almost defensive.

"Tobias," said the mother, endeavouring sympathy, "you still have to admit she is quite solitary."

"She has us."

"And she always will," said the father, much to Jessie's distaste. "We just don't want you thinking wrong, son."

"Thinking wrong," Jessie muttered under her breath. Thinking wrong? Jessie knew she was strange to begin with, and two years of conversation with Edward was bound to make her all the more reclusive, but she never would have thought that it was a cause for anyone to think wrong of her. She was sure Tobias had always thought of her truthfully. Infatuation would more than likely have swayed him slightly, but not by much.

"Thinking wrong…" She allowed herself to contemplate the words once more. Jessie had not bothered to listen to anymore of the conversation. She doubted she would be able to leave it she did. The way that Tobias had spoken of her was…nice. It was a shy and mellow word, but it was all in all nice. Jessie shook the thought from her head and opened the window of her prison. Her brow furrowed. The window was much smaller than it had been last time. And she had been two years spriter, and two years smaller. It was a complication she hadn't counted on. Jessie left the windows open and returned to the bed. She had to wait until everyone had gone to bed.

"It's getting late," she heard immediately after this contemplation. The mother had sense, thought Jessie. She heard the faint thudding of footsteps as the mother and father went towards their room. Moments later, she heard Tobias's. A fist knocked on her door, and Jessie pushed her bag hurriedly under the bed.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Oh." He paused. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes." Another pause. "Tobias, did you have any point in knocking on the door or did you just want to ask me that?"

"Yes," he said absent-mindedly. And with that, the footsteps walked off, and not another word was said. Jessie listened out for the closing of the door. In the moment of that thud, Jessie had gotten to her feet and retrieved her bag from under the bed. She heaved it onto her back, and looked out of the window. She frowned. Jessie was sure that with a bit of a push, she could get out of the room, but this house lacked one thing. Vines.

"Drat," she muttered, looking down below. Her eyes gazed at every inch of the pavement below her. How far is it? she thought. Maybe a few feet, couple of metres? Not that far. I could just…jump. Jessie's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Perhaps someone would hear her. Perhaps she'd twist or break an ankle, and would be found out in the morning. Or perhaps she wouldn't do anything, and she would be trapped here forever. She held her breathe and swung her legs over the window ledge. It was a good thing, in her opinion, that every window had the thinnest of balconies under them. Jessie placed her foot gently on it, and double checked that her bag was, in fact, still on her back. She smiled at her own foolishness, and looked back down at the ground below her. If she could, maybe, twist as she jumped, she could roll onto the grass. She nodded to herself, and exhaled deeply. All she needed was to count herself down.

"Three…"

Her brow became slightly sweaty.

"Two…"

She licked her lips nervously.

"One!"

Jessie jumped, forgetting to twist as she jumped. She yelped slightly as her foot landed first, turning to the side and twisting her ankle. Jessie rolled over on her back, gripping her ankle and rocking. She could not help but curse quietly under her breath, and then she looked up at the window. No one had come along. The other second floor window was covered by the curtains. She was safe.

"Finally…" Jessie heaved herself to her feet, wincing slightly when she felt the pain throbbing in her leg. It had happened before, but to be safe she crawled to the other side of the hedge and waited for a moment, just to gain her breath and footing. Once all was calm, or at least as calm as would get her back home, she staggered to her feet and began to run. Her ankle still hurt, and a pain was shooting up her leg which could not have been getting any better, but she still ran. She was sure she was out of sight, but did not slow down. The mansion was so close. Jessie smiled as she ran. She was close. So close. It was as if her chances were about to be snatched from her by a psycho, robber or rapist hiding in the bushes. But there wasn't one. Laughter poured from her lips as she got closer and closer. The same adrenalin went through her veins that had those years ago when she escaped from her father. And this time it was forever. It had to be. Then finally, she was there. Jessie halted at the iron gates, ignoring her pain, and looking up at the attic. No one was there. What comfort she would have had if there had been a pale figure staring down at her, his blades twitching nervously and his dark eyes unblinking. But there were none. She pushed on the gate, listening to the satisfying rusty creak as they opened. Slowly, and ever so carefully, she made her way to the doors. Once they were open, she dropped her bag on the floor, and sighed with relief. She was home. Jessie then looked at the staircase, and not hearing the usual clicking of scissors, decided it best to look in the attic. Soon enough, the twittering became louder.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Her pace quickened, and soon she came to the door. Sure enough, there was the figure. The young man, sitting by himself, only now facing the wall. Jessie could not be sure whether or not she was heard or not, but smiled as she silently walked towards him. She crouched down beside him, and softly kissed his cheek. He lips moved to his ear as she whispered:

"Guess who…"


	17. Chapter 17

When Jessie woke up, she found herself still in the arm chair, Edward lying beside her. She smiled, and kissed his pale cheek.

"Morning." His eyes immediately flew open, and his same wan smile came to his lips.

"Hello."

"Nice night?"

"Yes." She nodded, knowing that the answer was never any different. Jessie sat up, looking about the room. A smile crept upon her own face, lighting up her features.

"I'm back," she whispered, not realising she had done so. "And I'm never leaving."

"You have to at some point," Edward said, awakening Jessie to the fact she had in fact been speaking out loud. "You need to eat."

"That can wait."

"You're thin."

"I've not eaten that much lately, I must admit. But still, I can wait another few days. There's still some things in the kitchen, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it can wait."

"They'll be back today," Edward said solemnly, and correctly at that. Jessie tilted her head.

"Must you bring that to mind, Edward?"

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"And must you also be right?" She rose to her feet, and walked about the room.

"What will you do?"

"The same as when I go to the shops. Do it subtly. I shan't go back there for good, Edward, I can promise you."

"I know."

"Then I shall go get dressed, and will only be an hour after that." He sat silently as Jessie ran up the stairs where she had previously deposited her bag, rushing down moments later, fully dressed and cleaned. She repeated the words 'only an hour' as she rushed out of the door, pulling up the hood of her jacket. It was an abnormally warm day, and so Jessie immediately regretted bringing her sleeved jacket, but realised it was not the appropriate time to worry about such things.

Across the road, Jessie saw a figure in such secrecy as she was. It was strange, she thought, that a place so simple and blissfully unaware should have such secretive characters. Jessie had thought herself the only one to be such on purpose. She tucked her head down and carried on walking, furtive in movements. Within another few moments, she stood at the gaudy door of Tobias's home. Jessie raised her fist to knock, and paused. Her breast rose in anticipation of the moment, fearing it. Yet a superlative force pushed my fist forward thrice, knocking on the door.

"Jessie!" cried out the mother, embracing her as soon as the door opened. "We were so worried! Where on Earth were you?"

"Not on Earth, I can assure you," she muttered in a dazed voice. "Would you let me go, please?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She straightened herself, looking at Jessie with a vast smile, showing all her teeth.

"Is Tobias here?" The mother's face turned quizzical.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Well, you can talk to him when he comes back tonight, can't you? You'll have plenty of time."

"No, I really should go again soon."

"Go?" Her lip was almost quivering. Jessie suppressed the pitying sigh in her throat, and nodded.

"My friend will be waiting."

"That Edward boy," the mother said scornfully.

"Yes, that Edward boy." Jessie felt as if she said it almost too similarly to the mother. "He has very little to do without me and I promised to be back within the hour."

"I can't allow that, Jessie!" The mother folded her arms across her breast. "You're coming back."

"No, I said, I can't." She sighed heavily.

"That boy's got you brainwashed."

"On the contraire, I suppose I have him under my own power." Jessie shuffled on her feet. "I do not want you to believe such things of him, ma'am. Tobias does not exactly think well of Edward, but I promise you he wouldn't harm a fly."

"What about your arm?"

"That was my fault."

"You cut yourself?"

"No, no, of course not. It was all an accident, really. I was…teasing him slightly, and just got in the way." The mother sniffed disapprovingly.

"It would be safer here."

"I'm eighteen," Jessie reminded her. "I can look after myself."

"You're only young."

"I can look after myself," she repeated firmly. The mother, in that moment, seemed to get the idea.

"Weren't you looking for Tobias?"

"Yes."

"Yes, well, I think you should be off now, dear. I can't force you to stay, and there wouldn't be any point in sitting around here." Jessie nodded, and turned on her heel quickly. There was no query in her mind to why the mother had decided to shun her off with such a change in thoughts. Her stroll became slower, taking in the scenery around her. In the daylight, it almost seemed to be a garden, rather than a boulevard of some sort. Of course, she thought, it was a very symmetrical and utterly against the natural bounds of human nature, without a single leaf or twig out of place. Jessie sighed. Completely unnecessarily neat. She yearned slightly for Edward's imperfectly perfect greenery. Not that his shrubs were not as perfectly organised as the trimmed hedges on the street, but the imagination behind them was the slight imperfection. Jessie smiled softly.

She couldn't wait to find them again.

It was then that her pace became slightly quicker. Jessie had only spent a couple of hours at the most in that mansion after her abduction, and wished not to waste another second. Her hand reached out to the door and pushed it open, closing it with a thud behind her.

"Edward? He wasn't in, Edward, I'll go again later." She paused, waiting for the familiar clicking.

"Edward?" There was a wincing coming from upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Jessie listened out, and that wincing sound still echoed across the top few floors.

"Look," she began, making her way up the stairs, "if you're not going to talk then there's nothing I can do, Edward. What's the matter?" It was then that Jessie's blood ran cold. A blood curdling scream ran through the halls, sounding from the attic. Jessie whispered his name, and then her feet caught up with her body.

The scream died out.

There was silence.

But Jessie still ran.

She came to the attic at last, and almost fell as she entered it. To her surprise, it was not the one figure that she wished to see that caught her attention. Of course, the bloodied, limp body of Edward laying on the floor took the breath from her lungs, but it was Tobias that took her eyes off her love.

"Hello," he said as calmly as he could muster, managing only to give a shaky voice.

"What…"

"I knew you'd come back up here, Jessie." Her eyes contemplated him for a moment. His dark hair did not seem to have been brushed, and therefore seemed almost as unkempt as Edward's. His eyes blazed with an unfamiliar fury, but softened slightly with a pitiful love.

"What did you do to him?"

"Only what was necessary." Jessie uttered a low moan of pain. Edward twitched slightly. Yes, he was awake, but barely. The bruises under his eyes had darkened, as if he had actually been struck. The leather that usually kept him safe was torn across his torso, revealing many thin cuts across his chest. Jessie shook.

"Necessary…" There was blood smeared across Edward's blades. Jessie gasped.

"You did this?"

"Yes."

"W-with his own hands?" Tobias chuckled humourlessly.

"Hands? Really, Jessie, be serious."

"You used them, though, didn't you?" Her voice rose as she spoke. "Y-you used them t-to try and k-k-kill him?" Tobias nodded.

"Yes." Jessie's fury grew, and she sprung on the balls of her feet, flying towards him with her fingers clawing at him.

"You bastard!" she cried. Tears streamed down her eyes. "You lousy bastard! How dare you!" Tobias smiled weakly, holding her wrists as she scrambled at him. With an almost lazy flick of his hands, Jessie was sprawled on the floor beside Edward. His chest rose with effort, and he tried to turn his head to her. Jessie shook her head.

"No," she whispered to him, crawling to him. "No, save your energy. D-don't worry, I'll look after you." Edward feebly shook his head, but failed in his attempts. Jessie sobbed loudly, laying lightly over his chest and crying. Edward did not complain, nor wince, not cry out loud in any way, and so Jessie lay there for a moment, almost forgetting Tobias was there.

"Come, Jessie," he said after that moment, bringing her back to reality. "I need you to come with me." A low growl came from the depths of her throat, and Tobias almost jumped. He then nodded.

"Fine, if you want it that way." He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. Jessie didn't care what he did after that. She just concentrated on Edward. Tobias left the attic for a while, to a place in the house Jessie did not question nor care about. She rose her head once he had gone, though, and looked deeply into Edward's eyes.

"Don't worry," she repeated, taking off her woollen jacket. Jessie tore the bottom of it repeatedly, creating a few pitiful excuses for bandages. "We'll get you cleaned up. I promise, nothing is going to happen." She draped the first bandage across his chest, and felt him flinch under it.

"No…" he said in a quiet, rasping voice. "Hurts…"

"I know, I know, but I can't leave you like this."

"Yes…"

"I'm not going to, Edward."

"Have…to…"

"Hush, Edward, save your breath." She cleared the blood, and sighed in relief.

"It's stopped bleeding, and it wasn't that deep. I thought he'd be more cruel."

"Was…" Jessie could not help but smile, although stopped when she saw the wounded expression on his face. Jessie cupped a hand around his cheek.

"What would your father say?"

"Hmm?"

"What would he say if he saw you here, barely struggling against the situation, putting on the bravest of faces."

"For…you…"

"I know, Edward, I know." She sighed. "He'd be proud, Edward." A small smile came to his lips, but was cut short as Tobias came back into the attic. Jessie bowed her head, not looking up at him.

"He'll be coming in a moment or so."

"Your dad?"

"You'll see." There was a smug tone to his voice. Jessie scowled.

"I already told your mother, I'm not coming back."

"Who said you were? I just said he was coming. It seems far too presumptuous of you to think it my father."

"If you're going to mindlessly chatter then at least get me some water." He nodded, and returned to the attic within a few moments with a cup of water. Jessie snatched it from his hand, and dipped the wool in the water to cover Edward's scars. Tobias sighed.

"That water was for you."

"For me. To give to Edward." There was a thud of the door at the entrance, and Tobias smiled. Jessie did not look at him, and instead concentrated on Edward.

"He's here, it seems," said Tobias.

"If you won't tell me who it is, then I shan't listen." There was a pause, and the footsteps became quicker and louder. Edward's eyes were closing wearily, and Jessie had just about given up hope.

"Y-you can't, Edward. Just stay awake for another few minutes. That's all I'm asking, Edward, another few minutes. We'll get you a doctor or something. Or-or I can just stay here. You can't die."

"If he wants to, Jessie, let him. He's exhausted," Tobias added the last bit with feigned pity in his voice.

"Just go, Tobias. You've done enough to us." It did not seem as if he thought so. There was silence. Jessie realised that no one was walking in the house any more. She did not dare, although could not stand not to know, and so looked up. The breath was knocked immediately from her lungs, and she was so shocked that she very almost dropped Edward from her grasp.

That familiar, wicked smile looked down upon her.

"Hello, Jessie," said her father.


	18. Chapter 18

His hand immediately flew towards Jessie's wrist. She struggled, still holding Edward.

"Get off me!" Tobias watched the two of them scuffle, smiling slightly.

"Stop it, Jessie. I brought him here for a reason."

"Too right he did. Jessie, stop acting like a child and stand up."

"No! Now get off me!" A growl erupted from her father's chest, scaring Jessie slightly. But she'd learnt finally to cast those nightmares from her mind. She wasn't about to let them come back. Tobias sighed, and joined the struggle, prising Jessie's arms from Edward's body.

"Come, now, be reasonable-"

"Don't! Don't take me away-"

"Jessie," her father said sternly, almost as fiercely clouded by false intent as they had two years ago. "Just be quiet."

"No, I shall not be quiet! Tobias, don't! You know I love him, now give him back!" Jessie felt guilty, speaking of him as if he were a rag doll. Yet, if she gave up on hopes she could possess him in such a way, there was no way she could convince herself his free spirit would be bound to Earth for a day longer. Edward groaned slightly as Tobias nudged him away with his foot, causing Jessie to cry out in a sharper tone.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Jessie was finally overcome by her father's strength, and was heaved off her feet, dangling slightly in his arms. Edward could not even look up at her without wincing,

"Jessie," her father said firmly, tightening his grip on her. "Stop it, now. You're coming with me, and that's that."

"I'm not leaving him," she said in a much quieter voice, admitting defeat but not admitting that she was lost completely. Tobias frowned.

"I'll take care of him," he said, nodding towards her father. Jessie's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare, Tobias."

"Jessie, he's dangerous."

"No, he isn't. He wouldn't harm anyone." Her father growled.

"He's got bloody scissors for hands, Jessie." Jessie's face turned red.

"You complete hypocrite! You have the nerve to-" His hand covered her mouth. It was obvious to her now that Tobias didn't know about him. Whatever she may have let slip was now forgotten, or brainwashed from him. Jessie attempted to bite his hand, but it was place too firmly against her lips. Jessie froze. She was helpless.

"I don't think she wants him to die," he said softly. Tobias scowled.

"What choice do we have?"

"I could keep her here," he said sweetly. Jessie grimaced under his hand. It was too sweet, as if someone had placed syrup on salt to cover the taste. Tobias smiled slightly.

"You'd keep her here? With him?"

"Never know what moving might do to her. Anyway, she'd at least know he's up here." Jessie furrowed her brow. There had to be something behind it. There had to be. His hand was still clutched over her mouth, he couldn't have changed.

"You're right," Tobias said finally, casting a sour look down at Edward.

"You should be off, boy," said her father calmly, his grip loosening slightly on Jessie. She breathed a sigh of relief, now being able to breath properly. Tobias nodded.

"I can come see her again, can't I?"

"Of course, boy. Thank you," he added, sounding generally sincere. Jessie shook her head in disbelief, shaking his hand from her mouth.

"No," she whispered. Jessie dropped to her knees beside Edward, immediately brushing the sweaty hair from his eyes. Her own watered with tears, impairing her vision.

"Don't leave, Tobias." He smiled with genuine happiness.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said excitedly. Jessie knew that Tobias thought she requested this out of affection, but it was quite the opposite. It was her genuine disliking of her father that caused the words to come from her lips. Her deepest wishes not to be left alone with him for another night. Tobias patted her hand, and turned to the door. Jessie bowed her head as he disappeared. Her father smirked.

"We'll get you off to a room then."

"I already have a room. And I'm not going to it."

"You bloody well are." He caught her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Jessie yelped in surprise.

"I'm not a little girl any more, you can't bully me like this."

"I can and will." Jessie grimaced.

"You don't even know if I'm legally adult, do you?"

"'course I do. You're still only a child."

"I'm seventeen now. As of last month. Now let go of me."

"You're still legally mine."

"I'm not legally anyone's," she muttered resignedly. Her eyes were still cast down on Edward, who simply lay looking at her, confused and pained. Jessie could only weep silently for him now. Her father tugged harder on her arm.

"He'll survive," he said scornfully, thinking quite different.

"Just let me stay here. I won't say a word against you, just let me clean him up."

"No."

"Be reasonable."

"I think I am."

"I beg to differ." Jessie said it carefully, making sure her voice was too low to be heard. She leant closer to Edward, only to be pulled back towards her father.

"I said: no." His voice was firm. Too firm to allow Jessie to let her guard slip. Her father took his chance and pulled Jessie over his shoulder.

"Don't carry me about like luggage, please."

"I'll carry you how I want." Jessie was left staring at Edward as she was carried out of the attic, and away from her love. The very next thing she realised, she was thrown onto a bed, and her father was staring at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well," he began slowly. "It's been a fair few years since I've seen you, Jessie."

"I know. I was planning on that."

"You shouldn't have left, you know. We were happy enough, weren't we?" Jessie snorted.

"Happy? Dad, you beat me. You raped me. You threatened me with a knife at one point. Every time I even glanced at the phone, or one of those NSPCC adverts came up on the telly you'd be at my throat, trying to persuade me not to call."

"For your own good."

"For my…" Jessie shook her head in disbelief. "I don't need to hear this. I'm going back to Edward." She rose, only to be shoved back into her place.

"That freak? Oh no, you're staying here tonight."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm-" Jessie was cut short by a fist making contact with her jaw. The surprise took her so harshly that she was thrown back into the duvet. A hand reached tentatively to her cheek as she raised her head to look at her now panting father.

"Yes-you-are." Every word was said with deep ferocity, and every syllable was over-pronounced. Jessie shook her head in disbelief. Her gratitude was to the fact that her father knew it was disbelief, rather than her annoyance, and was saved from another slap. Her father grinned forebodingly, with an intent in his eyes that made Jessie shiver.

"W-what are you g-going to do?"

"All in good time, pet." She shuddered. Pet. He'd always called her that.

"It's always a good time."

"True." It seemed explanations would wait for later. There was no time tonight. Of course, she thought, there had been over two years where he had not found pleasure in the company of a young, defenceless creature. Perhaps he thought it his right that he should get to take her one more night.


	19. Chapter 19

_Jessie sat in the corner the following morning, her knees tucked under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked gently, as if she were a child that needed soothing. In many ways, she was. Her father lay on the bed, snoring loudly. What she wouldn't have given to be back with Edward, to know that he had made it through the night…_

"_No," she whispered to herself, burying her face in her arms. She couldn't think of that. Of course he made it through the night. He had to. Jessie would not have been able to face tomorrow otherwise. It would be the very first thing she would ask once he woke up. Jessie looked down at her hands, which, although firmly clasped together across her legs, were shaking manically. She could not help it, no matter how much she tried to compose herself. Her father snorted loudly, and Jessie hoped he would awaken, but he did not. Instead, he rolled over to his side, and was quite done with any sound but his usual snore. She shuddered._

_An hour went by, and there was still no sign of his waking. A thought came to her head, but she shook it away. Of course, it was impossible for her to leave of her own will. Jessie would have been beaten to death if she had the nerve to leave her father for a glass of water, let alone visiting her beloved. Yet, was she not in more agony already waiting for him to wake up? Was she not already wishing to die lest she should miss another moment with him? She nodded, still shaking._

"_Are you awake?" she whispered, hoping dearly he would not answer. He didn't. She smiled weakly, almost giddy, and made her way to her feet. It was much harder than she imagined. Jessie had never been so weak to the point that not even the greatest of prizes could sway her. And yet it must have somehow, or at least her will was stronger than she imagined. Jessie stood, swaying slightly, and lightly stepped towards the door. Checking once more behind her, she opened the door and hurriedly closed it behind her, gasping for breath that had been stolen from her by the moment._

_Finally, when able to walk, Jessie flew up the stairs towards the attic again. She was quite shocked to find Edward still breathing, however hoarsely, and yet she was relieved all the same. Edward's head twitched slightly in her direction, but Jessie dropped to his side within an instant and placed her fingers on his lips._

"_Don't," she said quietly, her voice barely audible. "Keep your energy, please." He blinked, almost as if to say he agreed, and Jessie smiled slightly, pressing her lips against his cheek._

"_I'm so sorry," whispered Jessie, tears beginning to prick her eyes. "I won't- I can't- let him stay any longer. I promise." Jessie shook her head, repeating the words 'I promise' over and over until they became quite mindless. She realised before too long that Edward was becoming restless with her tears, unable to move for her. Her hand wiped away a tear, and she smiled. It was too bright and too inappropriate to be real, but both pretended that she meant it._

"_It's ever so dusty here," Jessie said, trying to think of something to fill the silence. "I don't know what to do with you, do I? You never tell me when this place needs cleaning." Edward mumbled something unintelligible, and Jessie ignored it. She looked at the discarded fabric she had used for his wounds the night before, which seemed such a long time ago to her, and sighed._

"_It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Edward placed a brave face upon his features and twitched his head to the side. Jessie nodded comfortingly._

"_You only have to wait a little longer until he wakes up. I'll get some bandages then." Edward winced slightly._

"_There's no getting away from it, Edward. It'll only hurt more otherwise." Jessie placed a hand softly on his chest, feeling it raised and sink with each breath. It was soothing, and made it much easier to think._

"_Is he awake?" Jessie flinched when she heard the words come from Edward's lips. All the more so because they came out as if he were an old man barely able to find breath let alone words._

"_I can't hear him."_

"_He'll find you here."_

"_I don't care." He smiled weakly, but Jessie knew that he wished to scream at her. She knew she was being silly, and putting both herself and Edward in danger of her father. It was enough to make anyone want to scream. Jessie rested her head on Edward's shoulder; her best attempt to not move. She wished more than anything to wrap his arms around her, but the repetitive wincing that came from him made her cautious. Jessie was constantly listening for signs of her father, but had learnt after an hour or so that he was quite tired. It was strange to her that she should be at ease after he was to awaken sooner, but it was how her mind worked at that moment._

"_Go now," Edward said softly, knowing that the time was drawing near. Jessie shook her head sadly._

"_I know I should, but-"_

"_You have to."_

"_I can't leave you alone. You're so weak. You still never got any water last night, and you're so tired."_

"_I don't sleep."_

"_It doesn't matter. You're weary, I think, from restlessness."_

"_I'll live."_

"_Promise me?"_

"_Yes." Jessie kissed his lips softly, and raised herself from the floor. There was only a second and then she heard footsteps from downstairs, causing her heart to pound. Without another word, Jessie leaped down the stairs, arriving in time to see her father come out of the room. He sneered._

"_Where were you?"_

"_I was…thirsty…you were…asleep…" She struggled to get her words out with lack of breath. He knew she was lying, but was certain to pay her back another time._

"_You should go get ready. Properly. That Tobias lad is going to be here soon."_

"_I would have thought you'd mind him coming."_

"_Dear Lord, no. He'd do good for you."_

"_And since when did you care about what was good for me?"_

"_Since I realised that you running away meant I was alone. To be honest, I'd stayed abstinent till last night, and with Tobias around rather than that thing upstairs, I won't have to."_

"_Tobias wouldn't let you."_

"_Tobias isn't going to know, is he?"_

"_I could easily-" Jessie felt a hand fly to her throat, pinning her against the wall._

"_Tobias isn't going to know, is he?" She gulped for breath._

"_No." Her voice was hoarse. Her father smiled- no, sneered._

"_Good." He dropped his hand, allowing her to breath. "Now go get ready." Tears in her eyes, Jessie left the room hastily and found out her clothes. Without even realising what had come to her, she dressed in her best clothes. Her father had always been annoyed if she didn't look pretty. Jessie shuddered at the thought. She combed out her hair for what seemed the first time in ages, pinning it back in a ribbon. She put on the most beautiful dress she owned; one that she had made herself with the fabric Edward had cut for her. Jessie dared to smile at the thought. Perhaps if he saw her in the dress, he would regain energy that love may have provided him. Jessie hoped dearly that at least the deep green would have awakened his sense of sight. Her hopes were on a wing and a prayer, and she knew fully well she may not have gotten to see Edward that day, but she urged it to be true._

"_What is that?" her father asked when she came out of the room._

"_You wanted me to get ready."_

"_You've never worn that dress."_

"_Edward made it for me."_

"_That thing can sew?"_

"_No. What I meant is he got the material."_

"_Then he didn't make it." If she were in different company, Jessie would have wrinkled her nose at the pungent comments he made, but did not risk it. True as his word, Tobias was at the mansion doors within the next half hour, and rushed towards Jessie in embrace._

"_You don't know how much I've missed you," he whispered into her ear as he buried his face in her neck. Jessie stood silently, swaying slightly and hoping he would unleash her. When he did so, a bright grin was on his face. Poor thing, she said to herself. Completely oblivious. Suddenly, Tobias's face dropped. His eyes closed in on her cheek._

"_Oh God, Jessie, what happened to your face?" Jessie raised a hand tentatively to it. She turned to her father, desperate to know what to say. Without looking at her, he said:_

"_It was that thing. Upstairs." Tobias's eyes were livid._

"_I told you we should have killed it."_

"_No!" cried Jessie quickly, holding a hand up. "No, really, it doesn't even hurt, I promise."_

"_But he hurt you! Again!" He looked up the staircase, and without warning ran up them. Jessie spun on her heel and chased after him. Unfortunately, her father's desire for a pretty daughter with pretty shoes had led her to wear high heeled shoes. Of course, she couldn't run. To make matters worse, her father noticed and tripped her up and carried her over his shoulder upstairs._

"_Get off of me! I can walk!"_

"_Shush now. We don't want any accidents." She gulped. She could imagine it now. __I tried to take her upstairs, but she refused my help. With those blasted heels on, you know how I despise them, she just tripped and fell down those flights of stairs…_Jessie shuddered, and fell limp. The horror came to her when she heard thumps and groans from the attic. Her eyes opened wide, and the terror of the moment hit her. Jessie was so close to fainting that she could see the oncoming darkness. She wished she had fainted, desperate not to see the next scene. Tobias was standing over Edward, holding him by the scruff of the neck, his fist balled up and prepared to strike. By the looks of Edward's already bruised and bleeding face, this was not the first hit to be thrown. Jessie was let down and she immediately screamed.

"You can't! Tobias, please, get off of him!" Jessie grabbed at his arm, pulling him off Edward to the best of her ability.

"He bloody hurt you!"

"No! I-I fell over! That's all, Tobias. Just please, get away from him."

"Your dad said it was him."

"You know me better."

"I know you're forever lying to me."

"Then listen to me when I'm telling the truth. Edward didn't hurt me." Tobias loosened himself a bit more, allowing himself to be pulled away.

"Who did, then?"

"I told you, I fell."

"I'm not falling for that cock and bull story." Jessie's eyes filled with tears in a frantic attempt to cover the true story. She looked at her father, who simply smiled.

"It was that thing, Tobias," he said. "Tell you what. She's obviously tired, I'll just go take her downstairs. She puts up far too much of a fuss for that thing, you know." Tobias shuffled his feet.

"Believe me, I know first hand."

"Then just wait a minute, and I'll-"

"Wait," Tobias said clearly, yet not too believably. Jessie stared at him, hopeful. "She isn't cut, is she?"

"I'm not," Jessie intervened.

"That…thing only cuts. He doesn't have fists."

"He thrashed at her with the leather."

"But…wouldn't that have still cut her?" Jessie smiled slightly. Yes, she said to herself. He's getting there. He's finally getting there. Her father sniffed.

"So? What's your point?"

"That's a human wound. Human inflicted."

"What are you talking about lad? I saw that thing attack her." Tobias shook his head. He was angry now. Very angry.

"No, he didn't." He nodded in my direction. "She isn't lying, sir. That thing didn't do it to her."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that you did it, didn't you?" Jessie's father turned pale for a moment. He then sneered.

"Go on, Jessie," he said. "Tell him the truth." Jessie dithered. She had spent so long under her father's thumb, and a sudden reuniting did not do her mind any good. Her voice was lost to her, and all she could do was yet again fall to her knees to Edward's side, cradling his head in her arms.

"I-" She stopped there. There was nothing more she could say. And according to Tobias, nothing else needed saying. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"You'd better get going," he said firmly, preparing to dial. "I want you gone from here, or I'm calling the police." Jessie's father looked from Jessie to Tobias, and then snarled in a terrible manner, turning on his heel. It was a shock to Jessie's system. She had never expected that he could be so easily sent away. Even with pitiful threats such as that. Jessie did not look up at Tobias, but instead still cradled Edward in her arms, not even aware that he was unconscious. Her whimpering caught Tobias's attention, and he spun around to see her.

"Let him go."

"He's still alive. I can't just leave him here."

"You're going to have to."

"You're only jealous." Tobias did not reply.

"Thank you, though," she muttered, ashamed she was forced to be grateful. He nodded.

"It was nothing." She needn't have said she was forever in his debt, no matter how much he had hurt her and Edward. Tobias had taken it for granted anyway, and had already found out the way to gain the debt.

"Jessie," he said carefully, bending down to her height. "He's unconscious. And I- I only have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything," she replied, but she still did not let go of Edward.

"Anything?"

"I swear." Tobias took Jessie's hand and pulled her to her feet, at the same time dragging her close to his chest.

"Then kiss me," he said softly. She shook her head.

"Anything but that. I love _him_ Tobias, not you. Can't you see that already?"

"I can see it, but I don't want to. I can accept it if need be, but I all I want is a kiss." Jessie hesitated, and brushed her lips against his.

"Satisfied?"

"Not nearly. Kiss me as you would kiss him. Do that for me and I'll go." Jessie blinked slightly, not fully comprehending her situation. She looked down at Edward, who lay twitching in his dreamless slumber.

"He doesn't usually sleep," she said dreamily, attempting distraction. Tobias sighed, turning her face towards him.

"Jessie."

"Alright. But, please, finished before he wakes up."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, of co-" Tobias put a hand on the back of Jessie's head and dragged her lips to meet his fiercely. He was passionate, crushing and somehow loving throughout it, and Jessie would have found it pleasurable had she not been put in such a place against her own will. Tobias was eager, and kissed her lips for a full few minutes, disallowing breath for either of them. He then softly hovered over her cheekbone, letting both of them gasp for breath, and forced his mouth to her skin again. He traced her cheekbone and nipped at her neck, in pure ecstasy of the moment. Jessie panted slightly, unable to resist him a moment longer. He was strong, and Jessie was weak. Her eyes closed every so faintly, but they flew open when she heard a scraping noise beside her. Edward was awake.

"Edward…"

Tobias finally let her free, and watched with a soft smile on his lips as the two lovers looked at each other, completely and utterly in horror.

_Guess what? Yes, I'm afraid the next is to be the last chapter. Thank you my ever so faithful fans!_


	20. Chapter 20

Crying terribly, Jessie had no idea what to say to Edward. Tobias became no help at all, simply standing at the side of the attic, watching the two of them. Edward only looked into Jessie's eyes, wounded and betrayed.

"E-Edward…I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep."

"Unconscious."

"I was."

"Oh, Edward." Jessie trembled, her voice shaking wildly. Edward's blades were doing the same, clicking as they had in the first few weeks Jessie had lived with him. She turned to Tobias.

"Tobias, please, just- just tell him. Tell him what you asked of me." Tobias shook his head.

"I promised I would go."

"J-just tell him, please."

"I said-"

"Please," she repeated, raising her shaking voice. "I'll give you anything- I'll do anything- just tell him." Tobias smiled.

"You know where that promise got you last time." Jessie opened her mouth, but did not speak. Tobias nodded at her, and then lingered from the room. That was the last she ever saw of him. Jessie then turned back to Edward.

"Please, Edward, believe me, I didn't want to."

"Okay."

"Don't speak to me in such lies, Edward. I allowed him to kiss me only so that he would not hurt you."

"He wanted as much?"

"Of course! I would not have let him otherwise! Believe me, I did not want any of it."

"I believe you."

"Edward, do not jest! I have known you plenty long enough to know when you are lying." Edward looked at her innocently, although his eyes were still burning with desire for knowledge. Jessie gasped at the sight quietly, never having seen such a sadness run through him. She dropped from her position and knelt with her head on the floor, her arms folded in front of her to hide her face.

"What is it?" asked Edward, more nervous now than ever.

"What is it? I'll tell you! Before I came here, you had loved before, and yet when I had arrived, I had not even seen the look in your eye at the mention of my grandmother that I see now. When I came, I finally saw you were…happy. It makes me seem awfully vain to say it, but you had company! And you told me you loved again! And now I have made you feel such a way; I have made you despaired! I have made you angry! I may have even made you hate! But most of all- God, how I regret it most of all- I have even made you love!" Jessie's erratic sobs echoed across the attic. Apart from this, there was silence. Edward's hands stopped clicking for a moment, and Jessie immediately looked up through her tears. The silence was almost deafening.

"You're wearing the dress," Edward pointed out, smiling slightly. Jessie laughed shakily.

"You always liked it best." He nodded slightly, and Jessie sprung from her place and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Really? Truly deeply?"

"Yes." Jessie uttered a shrill 'Oh!' of surprise and kissed his cheek softly.

"We're done now. There's no one else. No one else can hurt us- no one can even disturb us." At this, Edward seemed almost even more pleased. He nodded again vehemently. Jessie giggled slightly, though she still cried, and clung onto Edward as if she had no other choice. To both of them, there was no other choice.

--

Three years later, Jessie finally matched Edward in age. The thought terrified her, but she was comforted lightly and almost childishly that age was of no importance. It always placed a smile on her face.

Winter came finally, and Jessie looked out at the frosty scene below her. She had always adored the winter seasons, and yearned for it to snow. It was not snowing for the moment. This puzzled Jessie. For the past few days it had snowed. A lump formed in her throat. One of the things she had also been looking forward to was sharing a snowstorm with Edward, but he was always busy. It was always an awkward subject, one that Edward did not like to discuss, but nonetheless it interested her.

Jessie sighed, wondering what she could do. It seemed a perfectly fine day to be outside, and so it was decided. She reached for her fleece and put it on. It did not suit what she wore- another dress that Edward had cut out for her, a delightful, deep red frock with long sleeves- and left the mansion. Neither her nor Edward liked her being outside, but sometimes her curiosity would get the better of her. She looked out in the gardens, admiring the shrubs that surrounded her. They had never lost their beauty, no matter how long she had seen them.

Just then, something stirred her attention. Snow. Snow had begun to fall, and it was quite miraculous to find its source. The icy substance poured from the hole in the attic. Jessie laughed nervously, realising it. And then those immortal words acme back to her, from a childhood long since passed. She remembered it so clearly.

_I know he's still alive, dear._

Jessie slipped off her fleece, savouring the slight chill.

_You see, before we knew he was up there, it never snowed._

She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

_Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it…_

And that was exactly what she did.

_I wish to thank all of my readers so much. A thousand kisses, and a thousand snow storms blown your way! Please tune in for a Sweeney Todd fanfic coming up soon (within the week, I'm easily bored). And perhaps, one day, I shall write a contination to this, if I can think of a plot line._


End file.
